Two Sides
by melesse.spirit
Summary: This is the sequel to The Ancients and this time it has the SG1 team. Orko and Eternia get taken over by some alien. If you don't understand that then read and find out. Based on 2002 Heman.
1. Earthquakes

**Two Sides**

Author's Notes: This is the sequel to The Ancients. This is where things start to get interesting in these two parts. Please R&R because nobody did so on my last one The Ancients and I'm not sure how my stories are going.

**Earthquakes**

Orko was in the royal garden, planting some Eternian plants of various colors. Prince Adam and Teela were at combat practice testing some of Duncan's otherwise known as Man-at-arms, new weaponry that he had recently invented. Once they had finished testing the weapons Teela went ahead and started having a go at Adam, Adam wasn't faring too well against Teela's strikes. The King and Queen were spending some quality time together. They hadn't done this in a long time due to royal duties.

Everything seemed to be as a normal day on Eternia should have been but then suddenly the ground started to tremble as if it were an earthquake. It didn't tremble much but it was enough to give you a good wobble. Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed to Duncan's lab. Orko, being able to fly and therefore unaffected by the sudden earthquake, was first to reach the lab. Soon after him came Adam, Teela and Man-at-arms. A few minutes later and the King and Queen had joined them. Once they were all assembled and the trembling had stopped, Teela was the first to say anything.

"What was that? We don't normally get earthquakes in Eternos City." she asked.

"I don't know but I intend to find out." was Duncan's reply. They all waited for a minute or two while Man-at-arms ran things on the computer. "The epicenter is in the Sands of Time but the thing is it's right on the surface. Earthquakes normally have a focus underground not on the surface

"Could it be Skeletor?" asked Randor.

"It's very possible your majesty."

"Well then we should probably check it out then. We should get He-man just incase."

"I'll contact He-man father." Adam quickly volunteered.

"Your majesty, you should probably stay at the palace just to be safe." Duncan suggested.

"Of course Duncan." Randor agreed, understanding the young warriors concern.

At that everyone scattered, going to their individual place of importance at this time, if any. The King and Queen went to the throne room ready for anything. Duncan and Teela went to get two sky sleds to travel to the Sands of Time. Adam, with Cringer and Orko, went off in another direction and round a corner. After a brief look around he said those five familiar words.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" There was flashing lights that turned Adam into the heroic champion He-man. "I HAVE THE POWER!" He-man then pointed the Power Sword at Cringer who with the same magical aura, turned into Battle Cat and gave a tremendous roar as if on cue. He-man jumped onto Battle Cat and pulled Orko onto the giant cat as well then they raced off to the Sands of Time.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the He-man stuff or any of the stargate stuff.


	2. A new evil

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: If you want to find out about Orko and the stargate then you will have to read my other fanfic called The Ancients as it will not be explained much in this chapter. Sorry about the delay but I kinda' had a little writers block I think it's called so sorry but I already have the basic plot in my head but am having trouble writing it down. Sorry. Also I don't own anything in this fanfic that relates to Orko or Stargate SG1.

Enjoy and please R&R as no-one is doing this and I don't know if anyone likes it or thinks I should improve it in any way. Is anyone even reading it? Enjoy 

**A new evil **

When He-man, Battle Cat and Orko got to the Sands of Time, Duncan had a hand held device in his hands and was turning slowly, as if looking for something. He eventually stopped and pointed in the direction that he was facing.

"That way." he said clearly. He went back to his sky sly raider, Teela got onto hers, and He-man and Orko rode on Battle Cat in the direction Man-at-arms had pointed out.

As they got closer to the co-ordinates of the epicenter, they could see a black ring standing on its side in the distance. It was the stargate! The stargate that Orko had built just a few months ago when under the influence of the Ancient's of Azgard technology. When they got to the stargate they stopped.

"This is where the middle of the earthquake was?" asked Orko, amazed that the stargate could create such a tremble.

"Yes." Duncan replied looking at his hand held computer and then at the stargate and back again. He was in an amazement of his own.

"Look!" exclaimed Teela. "There're footprints in the sand. They seem to lead back the way we came." Teela had a worried expression on her face. The same thoughts that she was having suddenly hit everyone else, as if they were all telepathically connected. What if someone had come through the stargate with hostile means towards Eternia?

"Also another thing," Duncan added, "why did the ground shake? It didn't do that last time it was activated."

"Maybe the thing that makes it not shake is broken?" Orko suggested.

"Yes." Duncan agreed thinking it through. He put his finger under his chin like when people do when they are thinking.

Orko immediately flew over to the spot on the stargate where the 'thing-that-makes-it-not-shake' was. He started checking it by taking a panel off and then looking inside. There was only a red light flashing by itself in the corner.

"Orko what are you doing? It's broken already! If you mess with it any further then it will be beyond repair!" Man-at-arms exclaimed. Orko kept on going with what he was doing and didn't seem to listen to what Man-at-arms was warning him about.

"Orko maybe you should leave that alo…" He-man didn't get a chance to finish because Orko had backed away from the stargate and was letting them see what he had done. The proper lights were flashing on and off, and the red one in the corner had turned off. "Orko what did you do?" He-man asked, wondering whether or not to get people back just in case an explosion occurred, which normally happened when Orko messed with things.

"Can't you see?" Orko gave a brief pause to see if any of them could figure out what he had done, when there was no answer he continued, "I fixed it." There was a slight tone of disappointment in his voice.

"I thought the Azgard erased your memory?" Teela questioned.

"They did but…" Orko was cut off by He-man.

"I think you can tell us later little friend, but right now I think we should get back to the palace to make sure that everyone is alright." They all agreed to this and raced off to the palace.

At the palace all mayhem had broken loose as an army that had armory unlike any Eternian had ever seen, invaded the city and tried to take the palace. Their armory had a serpent like head that was a very dark sort of grey. Their whole body was covered with this dark grey metal. Each had a staff in hand, made from the same looking metal as the armor, and looked like it could be fired from both ends. The sound of the weapons fire was strange and new to the Eternian guards. It seemed to fire energy bursts. The only thing the guards found out about this weapon was that the weapon was very effective.

There was one person in the alien army that didn't look like the rest. He had no hair, dark colored skin and he had a type of glove on his hand. It wasn't a glove per say but it looked like a plated type of armor that had a few holes in it and a ruby-like stone on top. When the Eternian guards tried to shoot or hit this particular person then he would hit the red stone on his 'glove' and a force field would appear around him, which looked like a wall of transparent hexagons.

Many Eternian guards were falling where as only a few of the alien army were taken down. Many Eternians were either killed or had major injuries. They were trying their hardest to keep the palace safe but this new enemy force just kept coming and they couldn't stop it. They were going down. Where did this alien force come from? How could they stop it? Where was He-man?


	3. Draining of magic

Authors Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to Orko such as He-man or Stargate SG1 such as the stargate itself. I'm sorry if this gets a little confusing in places and I am also sorry if I have not quite phrased my sentences right, for most of the sentences that aren't phrased right I couldn't think on how to phrase them so sorry I you do get confused and will people please review 'cause I don't know how I'm doing with this. I'm sorry if the drainage of magic wouldn't actually happen but I needed a way to change He-man back to Adam so sorry if bits are wrong. I'm sorry if this is shorter than you expected. Please, please, please R&R. :)

**Draining of magic**

As He-man, Battle Cat, Orko, Teela and Man-at-arms drew near to the palace, except for the thumps from Battle Cat and the engine sound from the Sky Sleds, they could hear only the sound of weapons fire, both Eternian and alien. They could also hear the screams of other fellow Eternians, or not fellow in Orko's case, friends and family seeming to be tortured.

They were drawing near Eternia, having to tolerate every scream that came to their ears. No-one talked as they rode or flew towards the city, but then they heard a scream and then no more. They all had explanations come to their heads of why the screaming had stopped, all of them being in the worst situations imaginable.

When they all got to the city they found the entrance to the city unguarded and totally deserted. They couldn't hear any weapons fire anymore; same could be said for the screaming. They couldn't imagine what had happened while they had been gone but what they knew was that they could hear heavy metal footsteps coming near them.

In the throne room the masters of the universe, the King and Queen were lined up in front of the throne, on which sat the leader of the alien army. They were all lined up as if for inspection in an Earth military army.

"I am Apophis one of the system lords of the Goa'uld. I am now the new lord of this planet, and you shall all obey me from now on!" Apophis shouted at them all. He continued, "I am going to throw you all in your own dungeons, but I will let one of you have the honor of being a slave if you tell me of the one who looked into the Repository of Knowledge. Who looked into the technology of the Ancients?"

When Apophis had said the Repository of Knowledge, none of the group that were lined up had a clue of what he was talking about but then he said the technology of the Ancients and then they all understood, he wanted Orko for some unknown reason. All of them had an idea of what he would do to Orko if he got his hands on him. They all had the same idea. They Goa'uld would kill him! Or so they thought. What would they do to him?

The small group heard heavy metal footsteps behind them and so they quickly looked around looking for some place to hide. They found the debris of a house that had fallen in the attack and his behind it. They looked over and around the debris to see the alien soldiers march past where they were hiding.

The little group followed the soldiers as best they could without being seen. It wasn't that easy. Occasionally one or two soldiers would turn around to see nothing and then they would turn back and follow the rest of their group that were on patrol. They continued like this for some time following small groups of this alien force a time, until one of the soldiers did actually see one of them, they never found out who that one soldiers saw but he saw someone and he went back from his group to have a quick look around. That's where saw them, hiding behind some debris. He seemed to call his colleagues over to help capture He-man and the others because then the rest of the group that he was in came rushing over to help capture the five.

They all started fighting, but the heroes were quite outnumbered with five against twenty. Eventually He-man realized that they had to get someone past these people if the rest of Eternia was to be saved.

"Go!" He-man shouted, "I will hold them off while you all go see what else you can do!"

"We're not leaving you here with all these people!" Teela shouted back.

"You must go! Now!" was all they got in reply.

They left He-man and Battle Cat to fight the alien horde alone. He-man watched them as they fell back to see what they could do elsewhere. He-man's mind then came back to his own battle with these snake looking people. He rejoined Battle Cat.

He-man fought with Battle Cat for some time against the snake armored group, but he was weakening a lot, he wouldn't be able to go on for much longer. He-ran behind some debris after defeating the last of the ones that had been thrown at him. He sat there out of breath, with Battle Cat by his side heaving just as much as he was.

"Come on cat, we've got to catch up with the others." He-man heaved while trying to get up. There was a flash of lightening as He-man tried to get up and it struck both He-man and Battle Cat, who instantly turned into Prince Adam and Cringer.

"What the…?" Adam gasped, "What happened?"

"Prince Adam, Prince Adam!" the Sorceresses telepathic cry came through to Adam.

"Sorceress, what happened?"

"I'm sorry Prince Adam, but the stargate opened again and every time it opens it drains magic from this world. The magic then goes to the world on the other side. The attacker keeps opening the stargate to send for reinforcements and it keeps draining my magic. I'm sorry Adam but I needed the magic of Greyskull, including He-man's magic to keep up with the drains."

"So I'm stuck as Adam for a little while."

"Yes I'm so sorry Adam, but if something came up and I didn't have enough magic to defend Greyskull then there could be horrific results."

"I know Sorceress. Well I guess we're stuck like this old friend. Come on lets catch up with our friends." he smiled at Cringer, but he was getting quite worried in reality.


	4. Capture and Stealth

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Orko as in He-man ect. I also don't own anything to do with the stargate or Apophis. As I have stated in my profile I am putting 'OOO' in between scenes now, sorry for previous confusion that this may have caused. By the way I want to thank Dr101 for reviewing the story before this called 'The Ancients', even though it is not this story it is related so THANKYOU Dr101! Hope you enjoy the rest of The Ancients!  Also I would like to thank whippedcream for reviewing as well on Two Sides!  By the way sorry on the lack of updates but I have been having major writers block, my friend is leaving FOREVER cause she is going back to Korea and another friend, who is about 85 – 87, could die at any moment and time so sorry if the updates begin to slow down  Also I have based this story on the new series of He-man so that means that Cringer does not talk.

**Capture and Stealth**

Teela, Man-at-arms and Orko ran towards the palace, still making sure that no guards saw them along the way. When they got to the palace gates they stopped just outside to catch their breath.

"I wonder how He-man's doing." Teela thought aloud.

"He'll be fine, don't worry," Man-at-arms reassured her, "but right now we need to figure out how to get inside without being caught."

"Right, but I don't see how we're meant to get in. There're no secret passages and we don't know anything about these people, who or whatever they are."

"Hmm," Man-art-arms thought for a moment, "Orko, you seem to be remembering things that you should have forgotten so do you know anything about these people?" Orko thought for a moment.

"Only that they are called the Goa'uld but I heard that from someone I didn't remember it." Orko said, still trying to think of anything else.

"Well that's not going to help us get inside." Teela stated.

"I'm sorry but I can't think of anything else." Orko said shrugging his shoulders, "Would it help if I flew up and had a quick look round?"

"Possibly," said Man-at-arms, "but they would spot you a mile of with that bright red robe of yours, and we already know that they've guarded the entrance."

The three sat in silence, all of them trying to think of a way in.

OOO

Cringer and Adam were running at this point. They were trying to catch up with their friends. Adam, while running, was trying to think up an excuse for Teela. She doesn't know that he is He-man so she would probably be eager to know why Adam had joined them and not He-man. Only the Sorceress, Man-at-arms and Orko know that Adam was He-man and Cringer was Battle Cat, despite the fact that at any sign of trouble Adam would run off with Cringer and then He-man and Battle Cat would show, no-one else knew or realized for some odd reason. Adam was still thinking of an excuse for Teela when Cringer stopped al of the sudden.

"Come _on _Cringer," Adam urged, "we don't want to get caught by those aliens now do we?"

Before anything else could happen Cringer darted behind a near wall, Adam followed wondering what was going on.

"Cringer! What _are _you doing! We've got to get going and find the others!" Adam hissed in a very loud whisper. Then, he heard what Cringer must have heard. Metal footsteps were coming their way!

"I guess that's what you must have heard, hey Cringe?" Adam only got a tremble and a slight moan of fear from his companion next to him.

"Don't worry; we'll be fine as long as we keep quiet."

Adam peered around the wall slightly. He could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder but whoever was making them wasn't yet in Adam's eye line.

"By the sound of them, it sounds like there's gonna' be a lot of them." His faced looked worried. Just then the group of alien guards came into view. There were about twelve or so. "I don't think I can take them all on, not while I'm just Prince Adam. We need He-man right now but…" his voice trailed off as he realizes that one of the aliens was coming toward them, well in their general direction at least.

"Come on Cringer." Adam, with Cringer, moved along the wall going as far away from the guard as they could while being reasonably hidden at the same time. The metal footsteps began to move again. They came around the corner and walked straight by Adam and Cringer, who were still hiding behind the small bush that they had found by the wall that they were against.

As the alien guards walked on Adam raised his head a little, and then a little more until his chest upwards was above the top of the bush. Cringer was still trembling beside him, but that was expected from Cringer.

"It's alright Cringer," Adam comforted, "they're gone." Cringer didn't stop trembling and was looking around eagerly for something. "What is it Cringer? What are you looking for?" Cringer looked at Adam and yelped. "What is it Cr…" Adam turned around and saw what Cringer was so terrified about. It was one of the aliens!

The alien grabbed a small gun-like item that hung from where a sword would have been if there was a hilt to hold it in. He held it up and pointed it at Adam, it looked like it was folded up, either that or someone had been really anger and needed a squeeze toy to relieve there stress. The small 'gun/laser' weapon then seemed to activate because it then unfolded itself in the aliens hand. The alien didn't seem to move to trigger the weapon but even so a blue ball of light that looked a bit like it was a ball of live electricity shot out and hit Adam. Adam keeled over and blacked out. Cringer turned to run but was then hit by the same blue light. Everything went black as unconsciousness took over him.

OOO

"What about if we tried to attack the guards at the entrance and force our way in?" Teela suggested.

"No," Man-at-arms replied, "there are only three of us at the moment. It He-man and Battle Cat show up then there will be five, but even then we would still have a hard time getting in. We would be tired by the time we got through the first party of guards. They seem to put them in groups of ten to twenty. It would almost be impossible to get in all the way, without being caught, if we tried that idea."

"Yes but I don't see that we have any other choice…unless you have a better suggestion?"

"I don't that's the problem. Orko have you hat and idea?"

"No sorry."

"Wait a minute," Teela said suddenly, "what about if we snuck into the palace."

"Possibly but we would need a distraction to draw the guards away from the entrance."

"Well what about me?" Orko piped up, "I am able to teleport so all I have to do is draw them away and then teleport to you. They won't know where I have gone and therefore will keep searching giving us, you, enough time to get in."

"Yes I think we could make this work." Teela pondered on the thought for a second. She was about to speak when another patrol went by where they were hiding, they all fell silent, the patrol pasted without noticing the three, Teela spoke again, "The problem would be the you, Orko, would be facing the risk of capture. So I guess it's you choice we either sneak in with you as the distraction or we just get in by force." All fell silent waiting for Orko's answer, "It's your risk to take."

After a brief moment Orko spoke with a very confident voice, "We sneak in."

"Ok then, here's the plan."


	5. Failed distraction

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with He-man and the Masters of the Universe or Stargate SG1. By the way I am terribly sorry about the lack of updates. Anyhoo as I said in the last chapter this is based on the 2002 He-man and so Cringer does not talk, sorry to those who prefer the original version of He-man. Also I am starting to realize that certain characters wouldn't do what I am making them do sorry if you favorite character doesn't act like he/she is supposed to. Just so that you know the reason why words are in _italics _when a goa'uld speaks is because they speak kinda' funny as if there are two people speaking at once. Anyhoo enjoy!

**Failed distraction**

A small fire ball hit one of the snake armored guards, causing the guard to stagger backwards a little from the sudden impact and surprise. The guard quickly steadies himself and was then in a defensive battle-like stance. All guards looked towards the source of the small but ever so slightly effective weapon.

"Hey you snake armored freaks!" Orko taunted, flipping a quick loop in the air, "Come and get me!" Orko began to conjure up another fire ball but wasn't able to finish as a burst of red energy, or fire he couldn't tell zipped past him, missing his right ear by mere centimeters.

"Yikes!" Orko cried, he held his hat on his head and flew towards the Evergreen Forest looking back every so often to make sure the Goa'uld soldiers were following him though he probably didn't need to because there were quite a few energy bursts going past him, some missing by millimeters. Every time a burst was shot there would be a odd alien sound coming from the staff weapon, it was short and sound like what He-man, Teela, Duncan, Battle Cat and Orko had heard when they were approaching Eternia.

As he flew towards the Evergreen Forest he would conjure up a fire ball every so often, heating his hands and then turning round, while flying backwards he would release the fire ball at the guards. This didn't seem to do much to the guards; all it did was leave scorch marks on their amour and annoyed them even further. Another staff weapon burst flew past and singed the edge of Orko's robes.

'I hope that Teela and Man-at-arms can get in,' Orko thought, 'because if not, I am not doing this again.'

OOO

"Come on," Duncan whispered to his daughter. Most of the guards had run off after Orko after he had shot that first fire ball. A few of the guards had remained to guard the entrance while their comrades went off to capture the trollan.

Teela and Man-at-arms tip toed towards the four remaining guards.

"On my mark we will charge out and fight these four with everything we're worth, ok?"

Teela nodded, "Yes father."

"OK then on my mark," Duncan waited a second then shouted, "MARK!"

Teela and Duncan charged out and hit the guards with everything they had. Teela using her staff and Duncan using his malice.

Both of them fought well using kicks, punches and their weapons. Both of them were trying to handle two guards at once.

Teela got knocked over and her staff flew from her hands. She was about to get back up when a guard shot her with a 'gun' that seemed to unfold before use, she didn't know but it was the same weapon that Adam had been shot with. She collapsed back onto the ground unconscious.

"Teela!" Duncan shouted. He accidentally let down his guard and another one of the guards shot him with the same weapon. He also collapsed on the ground in a heap as he too fell into unconsciousness.

OOO

Orko was still flying away from the guards when he decided that Teela and Man-at-arms must have managed to get in by now.

'I guess I'll teleport now,' he thought to himself, 'I'll teleport to the front entrance again and go in from there.' With that he vanished from site leaving the bewildered alien guards to stand there and wonder how he managed to vanish without using the teleporting rings that they used so often.

OOO

_"My lord," _a guard said as he entered the throne room.

_"What is it?"_ Apophis asked.

_"We have two more who may know the person of whom you seek."_

_"Hm," _Apophis narrowed his eyes, _"bring them in."_

"_As you wish my lord." _The guard nodded to someone outside the door and another guard with Teela and Duncan came into the room. They had recovered from their fight with the guards. A third guard then entered.

"_We have captured a young man with a green creature, would you like us to bring him in?" _the guard asked.

"_Yes."_ Apophis confirmed.

The third guard then left to fetch the 'young man'.

Queen Maralena and King Randor looked at each other, both were worried and new that the young man with the green creature was, it was Prince Adam.

The third guard then re-entered, roughly pushing Adam into the room. Cringer wasn't with him.

"_Now I shall ask you again." _Apophis' patience was thinning rather rapidly, _"who and where is the person who looked into the technology of the Azgard, the repository of knowledge!"_

Teela, Duncan and Adam, like the others that were in the throne room knew who he meant; he wanted Orko for some unknown reason. Everyone remained silent.

"_Speak!"_ Apophis shouted.

"We do not know the person that you speak of." King Randor said eventually, trying to keep calm and convince this Apophis that he didn't know who Apophis was describing. Apophis just glared at Randor.

"_Take them to the dungeon,"_ Apophis commanded on of the guards, _"I will try again later."_ At this, the guard Apophis had addressed also with seven others came up to the group and led them to the dungeons.

The King, the Queen, Prince Adam and the rest of the group of captives made no attempt of escape knowing that they would very well loose the fight that they would have to go through to get past the guards. When they got to the dungeon, one of the guards went and opened the door; the group was roughly pushed in and down some steps.

In the dungeon it was very dark and gloomy. There was only a small window that had sunlight coming through but was very high up so no-one could reach it, even if they could fly and reach it, they wouldn't be able to fit through it, not even Orko would have been able to fit, if he had been there. There was a small bit of light shining in the middle of the dungeon, this was from the tiny window, and around this area were stone pillars. Between the pillars and the walls about six feet of darkness and stone floor, but because there was no light you couldn't see anything beyond the pillars. The stairs that led from the door to the floor of the dungeon had its top step at about nine feet of height and came down at a 45 degree angle slope. The group walked down these stairs and onto the dungeon floor. The guards stood at the doorway watching the captives. Once they were on the dungeon floor the guards slammed the door shut and then the sound of keys turning in the lock rang through the dungeon room, then there was silence.

"I hope he doesn't get Orko." Adam said at last, breaking the silence.

"Yes but I want to know why he wants Orko," Randor said, whilst thinking, "if it's the information that he wants then he's wasting his time because the, umm,…Azgard, I think it was wiped his memory clean of such information."

"You would like to think that wouldn't you your majesty?" Duncan asked. Randor, along with everyone else except Teela and Adam shot Duncan a questioning look.

"I think you should probably explain father." Teela whispered in his ear, knowing that not all of the group knew that Orko had just recently today shown signs of knowledge of the Azgard, which he was supposed to have forgotten thanks to the Azgard.

"Yes I think I should," Duncan replied, "well you see it all started at the stargate when we went to investigate it, the stargate was malfunctioning and Orko started to fix it…"

OOO

Orko reappeared outside the entrance to the palace. He couldn't see anyone anywhere, not even Teela or Man-at-arms.

"They must have gotten inside." he said to himself. He flew over and entered the palace. A little way in he heard those same familiar footsteps that meant some alien guards were coming.

Fortunately, because of his trollan ears he heard them before any human might of. Unfortunately he wasn't much of a fighter and so he had to find somewhere to hide and fast. Problem was that there are very little places to hide along a hall. Orko looked around and spotted a jar about his size, possibly a little bigger, he would be able to hide behind or in this. He rolled up into a ball behind the jar and waited. It did take a minute for the guards to come into eyesight because of how far Orko had heard them, but when they did come Orko rolled up even tighter. It took a second or two before they were out of Orko's earshot.

When they had gone Orko gingerly came out from behind his jar and looked around. There was nobody around. He carried along the corridor going past doors, constantly looking from side to side.

"Where could they be?" he asked himself.

He then became so lost in thought about what could have happened to his friends that he didn't hear the guards coming when he should have. He only realized what had happened when he saw them, he let out a small shriek of surprise and then covered his mouth, but it was too late, the aliens had heard and seen him and were coming towards him.

He began conjuring up a fire ball but was too late because an alien pulled out an unfolding weapon and shot Orko once. The same things happened to him as had happened to the others, he felt pain surge through him and then…darkness.

Author's Notes (again): Just so that you know when a person is shot with the unfolding weapon (called a zat'ni'katel, or zat for short) the first shot deals a lot of pain and renders you unconscious, the second shot kills and the third shot disintegrates you. Just so that everyone know, sorry if I didn't describe it very well.


	6. Owning up

Authors Note's/Disclaimer: I don't own He-man or Stargate so that means I don't anything to do with them. So don't sue me  I would like to thank Dr 101 again for his review on my story! I don't mind if you criticize 'cause I would actually quite like it, so that I can improve. Anyhoo two chapters in two days! That's gotta' be a record for me. Anyhoo enjoy the chapter, sorry it's a bit short, but I think that this is a good place to stop the chapter so enjoy this rather short chapter.

**Owning up (for Teela's sake)**

When Orko woke up he was in the dungeon, looking up at the ceiling with Teela and Man-at-arms looking down at him. As soon as they saw a small slit of yellow from Orko's eyes they called the King and Queen over, Adam and Cringer cam over as well. Cringer had been in the dungeon already because the Goa'uld didn't think he proved any use since he couldn't give them any information.

"Orko are you alright little buddy?" Adam asked looking at his friend concerned.

"Ya I'm alr…" Orko winced in pain, "ow my head hurts." He closed his eyes in pain.

"That happens when you first wake up after being shot. It happened to the rest of us who were shot as well," Duncan told him, "it will go away soon enough."

"Doesn't this mean that we are going to see Apophis soon?" Mekaneck questioned.

"I don't know, why?" asked Duncan.

"Well I heard one of the guards outside say that when Orko wakes up they will inform Apophis and then he'll try and get the answer he wants out of us again."

"Oh…well then yes we might well have to go and see Apophis again."

"Wait, what question?" Orko asked curious he sat up. The others looked at each other with sad expressions on their faces. Not one of them wanting to be the one to tell Orko that Apophis wanted him.

"Well?" Orko was starting to get nervous from the looks on his friends faces.

"Orko," Randor stopped but forced himself to carry on, "Orko, Apophis wants you; he wants the person who looked into the repository of knowledge. We do not know what he will do with you, but it seems that he wants that knowledge. We haven't told him that you are the one he's looking for."

Orko let out a sigh as his face fell and he closed his eyes, wishing for the second time in his life that he hadn't been the one to look inside the machine.

Just then the dungeon door opened and the people inside the dungeon looked up to the figure standing in the doorway. It was Apophis. He stepped into the dungeon and then to the side allowing two guards to come through. They stood beside him waiting for his next command. He looked among the group then pointed to Teela. The two guards went down to her and took her back up to Apophis.

"Get your hands off me!" she shouted at them, trying to get out of their grip, but to no avail.

When they reached Apophis he put his hand over her. On his hand was a golden glove like machine that had a red stone in the middle of the palm and on the middle of the back of the hand. Most of his hand was still exposed so you couldn't really consider it to be a glove. The guards made Teela look at Apophis and he then placed his 'gloved' hand hovering over her forehead. The red stone started to glow and a thick beam of red light appeared. Teela cried out in pain. By this time the guards had released their grip on her and so when Apophis deactivated the devise, seemingly by thinking, Teela fell on her hands and knees with her head on the ground. She was still conscious but was just in pain and trying to get over what had just happened.

"Teela!" Duncan cried. He would have run up to her had a guards not rushed down the stairs and stopped him.

_"Tell me who and where the person is who looked into the repository of knowledge, and I will stop this." _Apophis demanded. No-one said a thing. Apophis spoke again, _"Tell me or she will endure more pain than you can imagine."_ With Teela still at his feet he did it again, Teela cried out and when released, she looked as if she was bowing to him with her hands on her head.

"We don't know who you need!" Duncan cried out, trying to get past the guards. Apophis did it again but kept on going longer. Teela screamed in obvious agony.

"Stop please!" Orko shouted, "I'm the one you need!" Apophis stopped and looked at Orko who was now floating a foot about the dungeon floor.

"Orko no it's alright." Teela whispered trying to speak loud enough for Orko to hear but it was an effort to speak because she was gasping so much from the pain.

"No Teela," Orko said, "I appreciate you all trying to protect me but…" his voice trailed off as he though of what Apophis might do to him. His thoughts were interrupted by Apophis.

_"Come here." _Apophis commanded, pointing his finger at the ground. Orko flew up to Apophis not needing to use the stairs, for obvious reasons. He came up to eye level with Apophis. Apophis looked Orko over. He made a gesture to Teela and made a sign to take her away. Two guards took Teela by her arms, one on each. The guards took Teela back down to the floor of the dungeon. They left her there lying on the ground very limp.

As soon as the guards had started back up the stairs, Duncan ran up to Teela as she lay on the cold floor of the dungeon, he took her head into his lap and laid her there letting her rest.

"Oh Teela." Duncan said with a sad tone in his voice. Apophis watched Duncan then turned to Orko.

_"Come," _Apophis said, starting to walk out the door, _"we had things to attend to."_ As he said this he eyes glowed and flashed once in a slow sort of way. Orko gulped, turned to his friends, waved then flew out the door after Apophis. Once all the guards, Apophis and Orko were out of the door a guard from the outside slammed the door shut and locked it. The company stared at the door for a minute as if it were magical, and then continued doing whatever they had been doing, which wasn't really anything except thinking, sitting, and walking about.

"Father," Teela began to sob slightly, "he didn't have to do that." She leaned further into his protective embrace and began sobbing into his chest.

"I know Teela," Duncan started stroking her hair," but he did, and who know what's going to happen to him now."


	7. Joining of the host

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Heya everybody. As I have said before, I don't own He-man, SG1 or anything associated with them. Anyhoo things are starting to kick off in this chapter. Just so that everybody knows, yes I do watch SG1 but if the symbiote isn't described like it should be then this is because I haven't seen a goa'uld symbiote in ages. I'm also sorry if you don't like my idea of making Orko a goa'uld, but I do so that is how the story is going to go. Enjoy!

**Joining of the host **

Orko was surrounded on all sides by Goa'uld soldiers, with Apophis in front of him. From the corridors and turnings they were taking, Orko would only guess that they were heading for Duncan lab, but what could be of help their? He was right in the fact that they did go to Duncan's lab. They entered and Apophis told them to stop while he went further into the room. He pointed to a bed and then a guard grabbed Orko's hands and held them behind his back in a very quick motion. Orko was surprised by this quick movement and began to panic and struggle. The guard who was holding him tightened his grip while another got out the zat. Orko was this and realized what had happened and instantly calmed down.

The guards holding Orko took him over to the bed that Apophis had pointed out. There he strapped Orko to the bed, around the waist and wrists, the guard didn't bother with his legs, they didn't even know if Orko had any.

Orko was starting to get very nervous and scared. Not that he hadn't been already but being strapped to the bed like this, it was starting to worry him, was he strapped so he wouldn't escape or was it because this was going to hurt so much that it would roll him off the bed or he would struggle a lot. Either way it showed that this was going to be very painful.

The guards moved a bed next to Orko. They put it so that there wasn't a gap between the two beds. Apophis lay down on the bed; he lay on his side to face Orko. Orko was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling, but yet feeling the ice cold stare Apophis was giving him. Apophis wasn't strapped down, obviously, so this couldn't hurt too much, could it? The guards left the room.

'This can't be good' Orko thought.

Duncan's lab door was shut, and Orko was alone with Apophis, who was still staring at him. Orko could feel the sweat running down his forehead.

He wasn't looking at Apophis but what he heard was something that sounded as if it were…slithering? It was slithering out of what sounded like flesh parting to let whatever it was through. Orko turned his gaze to Apophis turning his head a few degrees tog a better view. What he saw was horrific.

'Galloping galaxies!' he thought, 'What is that?' He saw a snake lie creature coming out of Apophis' neck. It was grey in colour and about 30cm long. It had two beady eyes on either side of its head. Its mouth was something to stare at as well, it had four bones covered in skin, about 5cm long, coming out with a thin sheet of grey skin connecting to each bone leaving a gaping hole that was the creatures mouth, at the tip of each bone was a tip not covered in skin, leaving a talon or horn. At the sides of its head, behind its eyes, where its ears should be or are, Orko couldn't tell, were these flaps that went in and out as if there were wings, they looked a bit like webbed feet from a duck that were just grey, not yellow and a thinner sheet of skin in between the toes or bones. All the time he heard this high pitched screech that the creature was making. As quick as lightening it slithered up to the back of Orko's neck and started burrowing into his neck. He cried out in pain. His eyes shut tight and his fists clenched tight as pain surged through his body. He let out another scream of agony. Orko felt the thing finally get into his brain, but the pain kept on coming, then he blacked out.

OOO

Everyone nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard the scream that they would only assume came from Orko. Everyone's hearts were sent racing as the thought about what terrible torture the Goa'uld could be putting Orko through. They jumped again when they heard the second scream.

Maralena sobbed into Randor's chest and Teela hugged her father. Both men comforting the crying women as best they could. Everyone's faces were downcast as Orko's screams, though they had ceased, was still ringing in their ears.

"What could they be doing to him Cringer?" Adam scratched Cringer in-between the ears, knowing that Cringer wouldn't answer him. Adam let out a sigh as Cringer just lay their, with his chin on the ground staring at nothing, ears back letting Adam scratch his head not really getting any comfort from the gesture.

OOO

Some guards come into see that the process had gone well. It had. They checked the limp body next to Orko, it was dead, as they had thought it would be. Two guards come and took the body and disposed of it because it was no longer needed or of any use.

Making sure that they didn't move Orko's body, the guards lifted up the bed and took off the legs to just leave the bit that one lies on. Orko was still in the same position with his head tilted to where Apophis would have been, his fists not tightly clenched with his wrists and waist strapped down, his eyes closed. The guards carried him to the throne room where it was totally dark. Beside the throne was a golden coffin looking thing. One of the guards not carrying Orko pressed a button which made the top of the 'coffin' split in two and open. The guards lowered the mattress Orko was on into the 'coffin'. Once Orko was inside, the guards undid his straps, careful not too move him too much. The guards closed the golden 'coffin' and left the throne room, leaving Orko to rest and recover.

Authors Note's: Just so that everyone knows Apophis' old host body dies because the body was too old and so when the symbiote left the body died, but Apophis (the symbiote) doesn't die. Sorry about the confusion, if any. Just so that everyone knows I have already started writing the next chapter, woohoo! So it should be up soon. Sorry this one is a bit short.


	8. Migration

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to He-man or the Stargate; I've said that for the eighth time this story. Anyhoo, later on in this chapter there is a swear word, and I don't swear so I missed out a letter and replaced it with a – but I am sure that you can figure out the word on your own without help, and you might not consider it a swear word but I do so that is what I do. Anyhoo, enjoy!

**Migration**

"SG1," General Hammond said into the microphone, "you are good to go." Hammond was in a type of control room with lots of computers and the like around him. In front of him was a male lieutenant sitting at a computer that's screen was black and green, as was every computer monitor in the SGC, and had a crude picture of a Stargate on the left with seven chevrons on the right. In front of this was the very large window that looked into the gate room.

Inside the gate room was the Stargate itself, which was currently active at this point. Leading up to the Stargate was a ramp with four people standing on it, all wearing military uniform and equipment including guns, grenades and the like as well as zats. These four people were known as Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Daniel Jackson.

Jack O'Neill is a normal human being and also leader of the SG1 team, because he is higher in rank. He's at an average human height and is around the age of forty. He has no science expertise and is often sarcastic about everything because he is not the…brightest of the lot.

Major Samantha Carter is also human who is around the age of thirty-two. She is the scientist and the brains of the group; she is also second in command. She and O'Neill love each other but will not admit it to anyone let alone themselves or each other; they do try to ignore it as much as possible due to military rules and regulations.

Teal'c is Jaffa. He is at least one-hundred and one. He has dark skin, is bald and rarely shows any sort of emotion what so ever. In the middle of his forehead is a golden symbol of a snake inside and oval. Instead of carrying a gun, he carries a staff weapon that all Jaffa warriors carry.

Daniel Jackson is human and the lowest in the ranks in the team. He is the linguist of the group and therefore knows over twenty-three languages including ancient Egyptian, Russian, German, Goa'uld, Ancient and Unas. He was the first human being to figure out how to activate the Stargate when it was first found on earth. He is also the one to often say to help a helpless people from something or other when Jack would be ready to go home.

SG1, the whole SGC in fact, are explorers who go through the Stargate on a regular basis hoping to make friends with the other worlds, hoping the other worlds will join the fight or help the Tau'ri (humans) in their defense against the Goa'uld.

Right now the SGC's top SG team, SG1, are ready to go and explore another world.

"Good luck SG1." Hammond said into the microphone. SG1 walked up the ramp and into the Stargate.

OOO

Orko opened his eyes. There was light coming from somewhere in this…this box, was it that he was in? He was caged in a golden box. The top started to open, Orko waited a second. When it was fully open, he waited for something or someone to grab him and pull him out. Nothing happened. He sat up in the 'box'. He was in a dark room. Then he noticed light reflecting of the…the throne. He must be in the throne room but where was Apophis? Also, what had happened to him to get him into this situation? He shut his eyes and put his hand to his head, trying to remember. Then images of…a snake thing coming towards him as he lay strapped to a bed. Then pain and then…blackness. Now he was in here, in the throne room. He sat back on his hands, still in the 'box', wondering what to do. Something didn't feel right, he couldn't put his finger on it but something definitely didn't feel right.

All of the sudden he had a pain in his head. He put his hands to his head as he tried to push the pain away. Apophis talked inside head.

_'You are mine now Orko.'_ Apophis said to him in his mind, _'You are my new host and you are under my full and utter control.'_ Orko didn't know what was going on.

"How…what…how do you know my," he winced in pain, "my name? I never told you." Pain was still rushing through his head.

_'We are joined, I now know all about you and of the knowledge you possess.' _Though Orko could not see Apophis, because he was in his mind, Orko could have sworn that Apophis' face would have had a smirk on it, _'You will be at the side lines, watching, as I control your body, you won't be able to do anything just watch and listen.'_

Orko could feel it now; he was being pushed to the back of his own mind. It seemed that Apophis had to struggle to put Orko back. He was finding this strange because he hadn't ever known a host who was able to put up any sort of resistance. Eventually Orko was pushed back and Apophis was in control. Orko's body relaxed, but his minds didn't, for a minute or two he kept on struggling to be the dominant consciousness, but then gave up and his body's eyes flashed. He watched as Apophis made his body fly over to the thrown.

_"This'll take some getting used to."_ Apophis said to himself looking down at the space between the bottom of the robe, which was now his, and the ground. He sat down on the throne getting comfortable, and then started looking for something. He saw it, the hand clasp that he had worn on his previous host; it was over by the sarcophagus. As if by instinct Apophis used his new telekinetic powers to bring the hand clasp over to him.

_"Hmmn…"_ he said to himself_, "you, I mean, I have very interesting powers. This will take a lot of getting used to."_

OOO

All of the Goa'uld soldiers stood ready in a battle stance as the Stargate activated by itself. This meant that something or someone was coming through for an unexpected visit. The guards waited. Four people came through, Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel; they were surprised at what met their eyes. Teal'c immediately went into his own battle stance with his own staff weapon. The others in the team pointed their guns at the soldiers.

"Not to state the obvious sir but we're kind of out numbered." Carter stated.

"You don't say Carter." Jack replied. One of the guards shouted something at them in Goa'uld. Jack didn't know what he had said but he replied, "Ya you too."

"He said to put down our weapons and surrender." Teal'c translated.

"Like h-ll we will."

"Sir," Carter said, "it might be smarter to do so, there are a lot of them, after all and only four of us with no cover."

The colonel sighed then lowered his weapon, the rest of the team followed suit, lowering their weapons. Some Goa'uld soldiers came up to them and relieved SG1 of their weapons, then some other guards came up and held each person by his or her hands and held them behind that persons back. The soldier who had told them to put down their weapons came up to them.

_"SG1 including the shol'va,"_ he said this as if it made his day, which it had, _"Apophis will be pleased."_ He smiled to himself.

"Snake head is here?" Jack asked surprised.

_"You will not talk unless spoken to!"_ the guard would have slapped O'Neill round the face but restricted himself, _"Yes lord Apophis is here."_ The soldier, with SG1 and six other guards started walking towards the palace, leaving them remainder of around twenty-three soldiers to guard the gate.

Author's Notes: Updates might start to slow down because a) school starts again in two days and b) this is the bit where I start to get a lot of writers block, so sorry if updating begins to slow down, a lot or a little I don't know but it will slow down.


	9. Everyone's a winner

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own He-man or SG1 or anything to do with them. Oh well. Anyhoo, today is the last day before school so I might not be updating for another week or two, sorry. I would also like to thank Whippedcream and Dr101 for their constant reviews! Just so that everyone knows I don't mind if the reviews are critical, it'll help me improve. I think that writing on FanFiction has actually made me better at English classes so woohoo for me. Anyhoo enough of my babbling on, you've gotta' read the chapter so I'll shut up……now!

**Everyone's a winner (except Apophis)**

_"My lord,"_ a guard walked into the throne room, Apophis raised his head, _"SG1 have just come through the Stargate, and we have captured them and removed their weapons."_

_"Good,"_ Apophis said, rubbing his temples_, "thrown them into the dungeon, I shall deal with them later."_

_"Yes my lord,"_ the guard nodded, _"may I be so bold as to ask if you are alright, my lord?"_

_"My host is stronger than anticipated. I am still stronger but his efforts are not ignorable. Now go and leave me be!"_

_"As you wish my lord."_ The guard bowed and left the room. When the guard was gone, Apophis flinched as Orko yet again tried to push forward but Apophis relaxed when he didn't succeed.

_"You are strong,"_ Apophis was breathing quite heavily, _"but not strong enough, arrrgh!"_

OOO

The guards escorted SG1 down a few halls and into the dungeon. The guards pushed the team in, causing O'Neill to nearly fall down the stairs. As they walked down the Goa'uld soldiers shut the dungeon door behind them. As colonel O'Neill looked around he noticed two men walking over to him.

"He folks." He said with his usual cheesy grin.

"Hello," Randor greeted, "I am Randor, who was, King of Eternia." gesturing to Man-at-arms he said, "This is Man-at-arms, one of my most trusted friends and warriors." Colonel O'Neill turned to Daniel with a questioning look on his face.

"Oh…right," Daniel stepped forward, "well I am Doctor Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and this is Teal'c." he gestured to each person in turn.

"We are explorers from Earth -" Man-at-arms cut him off.

"Wait a minute, isn't the Queen from Earth?"

"Yes she is." Randor turned to call Maralena over, "my dear?"

"Yes?" Maralena walked over wondering what was going on.

"These people," Randor gestured to the team, "they are from Earth." Maralena looked at the team, surprised.

"It doesn't look like all of them are." She pointed at Teal'c.

"I am Jaffa, but I sided against Apophis and am now known as the Shol'va to my people, meaning traitor." Teal'c informed her.

"So basically you all would side with us against Apophis?" Randor asked.

"I suppose you could say that." Jack nodded.

"You will be counted as friends by my people." Randor smiled and he bowed his head. Jack did the same though his smile had no feeling behind it.

"May I have your attention please," Randor turned to everyone in the dungeon, "these people are to be treated as our friends, they will help us and we will help them to rid Eternia of the Goa'uld." Everyone in the dungeon nodded in agreement.

"Father," Adam came over, "do they know anything about Orko, like what happened to him?"

"I don't know son." Randor turned to Jack, "do you know what happened to Orko? He's about two to three feet tall, flies without wings or machinery, wears red, has a red steeple hat, blue skin, pointy ears, purple scarf, hidden face, yellow eyes, you can't really miss him."

"No, we only saw the Goa'uld soldiers that captured us, why?" Carter told the King. Randor sighed.

"He was taken away by Apophis, well I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"When did Apophis take…Orko?"

"Just yesterday, do you know what they might do to him because we have no idea, and have never encountered the Goa'uld before."

"The Goa'uld have many methods of interrogation, torture and murder." Teal'c said casually.

"Murder!" Maralena's mind began to think of the possibilities that could have happened to Orko.

"Well what would they do for, say interrogation?" Duncan asked, trying to change the subject ever so slightly but still get the answers to his questions.

"The main method is to make that person a Goa'uld, because they are then connected, the symbiote can then take control and inform other Goa'uld of what the host knows." Teal'c informed the Eternians, who had now almost gone white.

"There are also other methods such as using the hand clasp." Daniel put in.

"I don't think I'd like to here about any others, they sound painful, and if those are just interrogation, then imagine the pain in the Goa'uld methods of torture and…" Adam trailed off not wanting to think about that particular subject.

"I just hope Orko is alright." Teela said from where she was sitting, against a pillar. It was a bit of a silly thing to hope, all of the Eternians in the dungeon had heard the scream yesterday. Thinking about the cries of pain, and how Orko had gone up when Apophis had been hurting her, Teela started crying. Everyone fell silent; not wanting to think about anything the Goa'uld could or have already done.

OOO

Apophis was clenching the arms on the throne that he had been sitting on for the day of so. Orko was pushing as hard as he could now. Apophis could feel himself being pushed backwards gradually. He opened his eyes just to check around the room, there was nobody in here, good, that way none of his guards could see how weak he was against this host. He shut his eyes again, Orko was winning.

_"No!"_ Apophis breathed. Apophis and Orko went on like this for another second or two. Suddenly Orko relaxed. He had won! Right now he was the dominant mind over his body!

_"Galloping gal -"_ he stopped, _"my voice, it sounds like Apophis' voice why? Apophis answer me."_

_'You are able to impersonate my voice as well as your own.'_ His voice didn't have the hint of smugness that it used to only reluctance, when he had been in control that is, but now that Orko was back in control, Apophis was not as smug as he had been. At that moment a guard burst into the room.

_"My lord,"_ he bowed, thinking it was still Apophis_, "our search parties have found a castle nearby in the forest. We do not know if anyone resides there, but we ask your permission to investigate further."_ Orko knew which castle the guard was talking about, it was Castle Greyskull!

_"No I shall go alone,"_ Orko said trying to act as Apophis would, _"if anyone is there hopefully they will recognize my host and not put up a resistance when we come and take them, but I must alone. Is that clear?"_

_"Yes my lord."_ The guard bowed and went out of the room. Orko flew out a near by window heading for Castle Greyskull.

Author's Notes: Hey did you like it? Anything I could improve on? Also as I said it might be a while before I update again. Sorry if that is the case.


	10. Help?

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own He-man or SG1 anything to do with them so don't sue me.

Dr101 - I will have to change the story a little bit to give O'Neill a chance to blow things up, I will try though. I am pretty sure that a symbiote can live in a non-human body, but the reason why Apophis is having trouble with Orko is because……I'll tell you in the story why, but it'll be a little later on, sorry for being so evil and not telling you but hey that's authors for you.

**Help, is it on the way?**

Orko flew over the Evergreen Forest, towards Castle Greyskull. As he flew he noticed many Goa'uld on the ground. Some of them noticed him flying over and they then stopped what they were doing and made a quick bow in his direction, then went on with whatever it was that they had been doing, if anything.

'They truly think I am Apophis.' Orko thought, 'I hope the Sorceress can help, she normally can, either that or she tells me where I can find help.' He looked down and noticed the tops of Castle Greyskull coming into view.

'I can only pray' He flew down to the castle

OOO

He was floating outside Castle Greyskull. It was made out of grey stone and had a skull over the gate, with the fangs of the skull hanging down, giving the scary castle its name. It had four towers with a window in each.

"This place gives me the creeps when ever I come near it." Orko whispered as if afraid to break the silence.

"Sorceress!" Orko said a little louder. He waited a second…nothing. He was about to turn back when the jaw bridge opened, letting him in, he entered. He was in a small hall with many corridors leading from it. There was little light, causing the corridors to seem like they led into darkness, and also adding to the scary effect. The jaw bridge closed behind him. Remembering his last trip into Greyskull, when he had thought himself useless and had come to ask if the Sorceress could send him back home to Trolla, he stayed where he was, not knowing which corridor held the ghastly illusion to scare away intruders. He waited.

Eventually a light came out of one of the countless corridors and hovered at the entrance of that corridor. Orko looked up to the ball of light and floated up to it. It started to move down a corridor and Orko followed. When he exited the corridor the ball dissipated. He noticed that he was in another room, Greyskull's throne room. This room, like the others, was quite dark except for an aura like light around the Sorceress. She sat upon a throne which was at the top of some stairs. Orko looked up to the Sorceress, she had wings attached to her back and she wore an Egyptian like dress wear, with and almost pharaoh like head dress. She also held her staff in her left hand. She looked very weak and pale, so much so that Orko grew worried. She had her eyes closed.

"Sorceress?" the Sorceress looked up, she hadn't realized that Orko was there.

"Oh, Orko…hello, the castle must have recognized you and let you in." she tried to smile, "What can I do for you?"

"Umm…" seeing how weak she was, Orko debated on whether to ask for her assistance or not, "I…umm…"

"Please speak, if there is something I can help with then I will."

"Ok, well I was wondering…if you… how we could get rid of the Goa'uld." He put his hands behind his back and started fidgeting with them, uncomfortably.

"We? So does that mean that some of you escaped from the dungeon?"

"N-no…j-just me."

"So you are the only one who is free?"

"Umm…well…" Orko pulled his scarf out a bit as if it were stifling him, "well actually we are all still prisoners in out own individual way." The Sorceress shot him a questioning look. Orko's head dropped and he looked to the side with his eyes closed and his hands still behind his back.

"I," he forced himself to continue, though he feared that the Sorceress might refuse to help him afterwards, or just kick him out of Greyskull there and then, "I-I am n-now leader of the G-G-Goa'uld, I am a…a…Goa'uld n-now. Apophis, a system lord, is…he's…inside me." He waited for her to start shouting at him, but it never came.

"What does this mean then Orko?"

"Well it means that sometimes I can control what I do, and at other times I-I can't." There was an awkward silence, Orko still had his eyes closed and his head looking down at the ground, and the Sorceress didn't know what to say.

"Well anyway," Orko quickly change the subject, "I came here because my, or Apophis', or whoever's soldiers found Greyskull and I didn't think it would be good if they managed to get in, I also came because I didn't know what to do and I was wondering if you did, or maybe if you could help in any way." Judging by the state of the Sorceress Orko didn't think that she would be able to help even if she wanted to.

"I'm sorry Orko," the Sorceress finally said shaking her had, "I am very weak and I don't know anything about the…Goa'uld. You are the only person who knows anything at all about this race. I'm sorry, and as I said, I am very weak, this is because every time the…Stargate opens it drains my magic, and if the Goa'uld does attack, of if Skeletor does though that would not be wise for him, I would need to be able to defend Greyskull. Plus Adam does not have him sword, so even if I did have the power I could not help."

"Oh…o-ok, well thanks anyway." Orko turned to leave.

"Sorceress?" the Sorceress looked up at him, "is there anything I can do to help you?" The Sorceress thought for a moment.

"You said that you now command the Goa'uld, yes?" Orko nodded, "Well could you try to stop the Stargate from opening so much? I may be able to help after a while then"

"I can only promise that I will try Sorceress."

"That is all I ask." She forced a smile, though even that took some sort of effort. Orko smiled back, his eyes being the only thing that showed this, he bowed his head and then left.

When Orko had gone the Sorceress closed her eyes and put her head back against the back of her throne and sighed as again the Stargate opened.

OOO

Orko flew up over the Evergreen Forest, he couldn't see any Goa'uld around, but then again they would probably be near to the palace. Suddenly he stopped and put his hands on his head under his hat, and his eyes shut tight, as again pain shot through his head as Apophis tried to come forward.

'_You will not succeed in whatever you plan, it will not work. I will stop yhou with my Goa'uld soldiers. They will trample over your friends, and you will watch them suffer. Then I will conquer the rest of this miserable planet!'_ Apophis spoke inside Orko's head.

"No." Orko returned, trying as best he could to push back Apophis, or at least keep him where he was.

"You will not control me again!"

'_Oh but you are mistaken slave!'_

"No you are the one who is mi…arrghh!" Orko's hands let go of his head as Apophis took over again. His eyes flashed, he was now Apophis. Both Orko and Apophis relaxed, Orko relaxing because he was weakening, and Apophis relaxing because Orko was not doing anything to push forward.

"_That is better." _Orko's body's flashed once more. Apophis looked around, checking to see if anyone had seen him. No-one was around. He continued towards the palace. He knew perfectly well what he wanted to do next; he wanted to do it to this miserable host's friends. He would do it personally… and enjoy it.

OOO

Apophis flew over the palace, but instead of going to the throne room, as he would normally, he flew to what used to be Duncan's lab. He had sent his hand clasp through the Stargate; he had sent it off to be modified. It had come back and he just couldn't wait to use it again, almost as a child with a new toy.

He flew into the room, the room still had all the machines, devices and instruments that it had had before the Goa'uld came. He looked on the work desk and there sat his hand clasp. It was just as before, except for one major detail, it no longer had space for four fingers and a thumb; instead it was three and a thumb. This was exactly what he had wanted. When he had first woken up after being joined to Orko the first thing he had noticed was the fact that Orko only had three fingers and a thumb, therefore leaving the little finger's space on the hand clasp to clank against the other metal bits of the hand clasp and to look rather…well, it didn't look like you should respect Apophis. He wanted himself to look like he was the one in authority and also to look somewhat fierce.

He reached out and took the hand clasp, he put it on. It fit perfectly. He gave it a look over, it was indeed perfect. This meant that he would have to praise and reward the person who modified it, which he didn't particularly want to do but it had to be done.

"_Now to my host's pitiful friends."_ Apophis said to himself. He flew off towards the dungeon, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

Author's Notes: Woohoo another chapter! I didn't expect to get it up this fast but here it is. I think the chapter went pretty well, and I introduce the Sorceress! I'm thinking of putting Skeletor into it in the next chapter or possibly the next one after that, but Skeletor might be coming into it soon. I hope everyone is ok with the fact that I had to change the hand clasp so that it would fit properly on Orko's hand.

I have also recently found another web-site that says the hand clasp is actually called the 'Ribbon Device' I'm not sure which name is right so sorry if I am giving the wrong name for the item. Sorry if the chapter seems a bit short.


	11. Who?

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own He-man or Stargate, the usual. Anyhoo we seem to have left the people in the dungeon for some time now so here they are again. Sorry to Kildiazar the Unwanted Ghost and anyone else who noticed this but the titles to these chapters are absolutely stupid! Truthfully I couldn't think of anything else, also I am rubbish at that part of a chapter, so sorry for the rubbish chapter titles. As you can tell this chapter title is probably stupid as well, so sorry for that as well. But I would like to thank Onlyaman and Kildiazar the Unwanted Ghost my new reviewers! I'm glad that Kildiazar did right a review that said what it did about the titles and so on, and I am glad for the people who compliment, I like you all so say what you will and enjoy!

**Who?**

"So do you know of any way out?" Carter asked, "I mean after all it was your people who built this palace, and therefore the dungeon in it."

"I'm not sure." This got a surprised look from the SG team, Duncan explained to them, "This city was built a long time ago, along with this palace and dungeon. At first we kept the blueprints to the buildings, but then tore them up and threw them away. We did this because after a while we seemed to have no use for them and also we didn't want anyone to steal them, otherwise they might use them to escape or help a more dangerous villain to get out. We had no way of stopping this from being done, because it was a long time ago, back way before our parents were born."

"Well that was smart." Jack said in his sarcastic voice that he seemed to use quite often.

"As I said it was a long time ago." Duncan repeated. Before Jack could put in another remark, Carter said something.

"Surely you must know something about your own dungeons?"

"As far as we know there are no secret passage ways, just one door and one tiny window."

"Which we already knew." Jack put in getting annoyed at this people's ignorance.

"Well couldn't we…" Carter stopped as the dungeon door opened.

In the doorway stood, well the figure wasn't actually standing but he was floating, but anyway there 'stood' a silhouetted figure. No detail could be seen because of the light behind him. You could see the shape of a pointed hat, robes and a scarf.

"Orko!" Teela cried clasping her hands together with delight.

"Orko are you alright?" asked Adam, also happy to see his friend again. The figure said nothing. It simply moved forward and shut the door behind it. It then began flying, rather slowly, down the steps towards the people on the ground.

"Something is wrong." Teal'c said not meaning to state the obvious but doing it non-the-less.

"Orko?" Adam and Teela said in unison. Orko was not yet in the little sunlight that shone into the dungeon. Though in the dark you could easily see that his eyes flashed and everyone gasped.

"_Orko is no more. I am Apophis." _With that Apophis used his hand clasp to knock Adam and Teela back. If the dungeon wall had not been where it was, the pair would have gone a lot further than they did, instead their backs hit the wall and they slid down and fell on their hands and knees with their eyes shut in pain as they breather heavily, trying to get back the air that had been knocked out of them. Apophis then turned to Randor, Randor was this and their eyes met. Apophis stretched out his hand clasp, towards Randor. The King disappeared and then re-appeared in front of Apophis. Instantly other heroes arose in the dungeon, ready to protect the King in any way possible though still know they would have to harm Orko at the same time. Apophis looked at the heroes.

"_Stop!" _he commanded. Instantly everyone froze and could not move. Randor stared at Apophis. Before all this had happened Orko's magic couldn't quite work right, no matter how hard he tried, but now…his magic seemed to work well and seemed to also be much more powerful.

Apophis turned back to Randor. From the look in Apophis' eyes you could tell that there was some evil smirk somewhere in that dark void of a face. He raised his left hand which wore the hand clasp. He hovered it over the King's head, as what had happened to Teela. Apophis' eyes flashed, he narrowed his eyes.

Then suddenly out of no where pain ran through his head as Orko tried to prevent him from what he was about to do. Apophis clenched his fists and his eyes closed shut as Orko tried to gain control.

"_Arrrrghhh!"_ Apophis tried to fight back, but he was fighting a loosing battle. The spell on the people in the dungeon broke and they could move freely again. They all started as Orko and Apophis had their own little war. The SG team stared as well, they new that there are not many people who could actually put up a good resistance against a powerful Goa'uld like Apophis. Apophis suddenly backed up into a wall in the dungeon; his hands were now clasping his head through his hat.

"_Arrrrghhh." _the body then threw itself down to the cold stone floor.

Orko had won. He was breathing hard while on his hands and knees on the floor. He steadied his breathing and slowly rose off the ground to where he usually hung in the air. He looked around the dungeon. Everyone was starring at him; he blushed a little, which in turn made his ears go a slight tint of red. All the faces that starred at him had a look of horror on their face, though the SG team had mixed expressions of both amazement and a little fear written on theirs. Orko looked over to Adam and Teela and saw that they were slightly bent over, as if it was too painful to stand up straight. He started fiddling with his sleeves and looked away from any eye contact.

"I…I'm he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." He felt guiltier than when he had brought the statues on the city wall down, the statues had fallen like dominoes, and it had taken Man-at-arms a lot of work to complete the wall again.

"Orko?" asked Maralena, "is…is that really you?" Orko was a bit shocked by this question but new it made sense for her or anyone else to ask, after what had just happened.

"Yes." He nodded, he tried to force a smile but it just wouldn't come. Everyone noticeably relaxed, most sat down again. Orko looked around the dungeon, sighing at the poor environment that his friends were forced to stay in, when he noticed four figures that were obviously not from this planet.

"Are you…are you S…G…1?" Orko enquired. Jack looked up, then around his team and then back at Orko.

"Ya, last time I checked."

"O-ok, well, Apophis would never admit this but, when you four have your weapons and everything and at full power, well, Apophis does actually fear you. Though right now he thinks that he has you and that you will never get away."

"Ya well, you can tell him that he has a good reason to fear us." Jack said pointing his finger at Orko. There was a moment of silence.

"I…I-I should be going." Orko said finally.

"Why?" asked Adam, who had now recovered from his knock against the wall.

"Well if I stay here too long then the…Goa'uld soldiers might start to be a bit suspicious."

"Actually, that's a point." all attention turned to Carter.

"What Carter?" Jack thought that the Major was going to start another lecture about something, luckily for him, she didn't.

"Well sir, think about it. All the Goa'uld think that, Orko was it, that Orko is Apophis. They will d as he says as long as he doesn't show any signs of weakness, or that the host has taken over. We could use this to our advantage." Carter seemed to get straight to the point which was a rare thing.

"She is correct O'Neill. The Goa'uld will follow whoever they think is Apophis. She is also correct in the fact that the soldiers may start to doubt him if he acts out of character." Teal'c confirmed.

"Ya but there's one little problem folks," Jack said as if it were totally obvious, "I mean no offence or anything but how can we trust you?" he pointed at and spoke directly to Orko.

"I mean, Apophis could just as easily, imitate your voice, so that we think you're you when in fact it's Apophis listening in on our plans. So how can we trust that you're you and not Apophis pretending to be you?" The King, Queen and Adam refused that urge to step away from Orko, knowing that what Jack said was true, but still not wanting to hurt Orko's feelings just in case it was really him. Orko sighed. He could almost feel the want to step away, coming of the three royals around him.

'They really do fear me.' This was the one sad sentence that entered him mind.

"I do have one suggestion," he sighed, he looked down at his hands, he started to fidget with his hands and sleeves, "though I think, and fear, that…e-even my closest f-f-friends, will fear and d-distrust me even more."

Author's Notes: Sorry again if the title was rubbish.


	12. Mind Probing

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Own He-man stuff or Stargate stuff, so don't sue me. Heya sorry about not writing in a looooooooong time. Basically the first two weeks I had writers block and then the rest it was just my computer not really getting along with me and deciding to crash. Stupid thing. We got a new one just yesterday, so woohoo! I'm glad everyone is still liking the story and I hope you stay with it. Anyhoo, on with the story!

**Mind Probing**

Orko came out of the dungeon and closed the door behind him. He, his friends and the SG team had all agreed on a plan to solve Orko's identity crisis. There had been some concerns to Orko's well being though and not all of his friends were entirely sure on the whole idea but they had all agreed that doing what Orko was going to do would help show if he was himself or if he Apophis. He turned to one of the two guards and nodded, careful to keep an authoritive look in his eyes with his hands behind his back. The guard took a set of keys off his belt and examined them. After a brief moment he picked out one of them and inserted it into the lock on the dungeon door. He turned it and there was a loud clicking sound as the door locked. The guard then put the keys back onto his belt. When satisfied on their position he then turned and faced who he thought was Apophis. He stood up straight with his staff weapon in his right hand. Orko then remembered that Colonel O'Neill had said something about the fact that they weren't being fed.

_"Are the prisoners being fed?" _he enquired, putting on his goa'uld voice.

_"No my lord." _answered the first guard.

_"Bon'iqua?" _Orko looked from one guard to the other.

_"Because my lord,"_ the second guard answered, _"you have not wished it so."_

'Oh no!' Orko thought with alarm, had he just said something out of order! He quickly regained his composure.

_"I order for them all to be fed at regular intervals. Swaic?"_

_"Ti'u" _both guards said in unison. They both then brought up their fists and thumped once just below the opposite shoulder of their free hand, and bowed. Orko flew off to the throne room.

Once Orko was out of site both guards straightend and the second guard went off to get the prisoners some food.

OOO

Orko flew up to the throne room. Along the way he kept his head high with his hands behind his back. He had done this ever since he had had Apophis put inside him. This was incase he happened to meet any soldiers along the way, which he had.

He got to the throne room soon enough though, and suddenly he realised how tired he was. Not really thinking about what he was doing, he got into the sarcophicus and crossed his arms. He slowly closed his eyes and while doing so he closed the 'lid' to the sarcophicus using his telekinesis. Despite the bright lights inside the sarcophicus, Orko soon found sleep.

OOO

The next morning, Apophis sat in his throne room. That morning when Orko's body had woken up, it had been Apophis who was the concious mind. They had had their usual struggle to claim victory but in the end it had been Apophis who had won. Right now Apophis sat on the throne with his eyes shut tight. He could sense that his host was hiding something from him, naturally, all hosts tried to hide things. Except that this one was doing quite a good job of it. There were a couple of things that Orko was attempting to hide, and Apophis just couldn't find out what they were. He had ordered that no-one was to disturb him unless it was an emergency or if it was a matter that demanded his immediate attention.

Orko was making it very difficult for Apophis to find anything of vital importance. It was like a labyrinth to Apophis, that had lots and lots of doors which he either had to unlock or knock down as it were, depending on how important the information behind it was. He was stuck on one of these 'doors' at the moment. He just couldn't seem to get through, well at least not fully. It was something to do with some huge muscular man and a big green cat creature. Even the images of these two beings that Apophis managed to aquire where very vague. Then beside these two there were two other smaller blurs. They looked like there were just fog or mist but he knew that there was some importance between the four hazy shapes. All he needed was the name of any of the four and then he could interogate the Eternian prisoners and hopefully find what he could not get out of his host.

After a few more tries at this mental door Apophis moved onto another one. This one was mainly information, that he could not get at, but there were a few images as well. Again the ones that he got were only vague. He slammed his fist onto the arm of the throne in frustration. No host had ever risisted a Goa'uld this well! He continued on at the door that he was at. The one image that he could get to focus even in the slightest bit was one of another muscular person. Not so much as the first person but still, he had some muscles on him. This person had blue skin, darker than Orko's, he appeared to be male and wore purple clothes that revealed his arms, legs, most of his torso, hands and feet. He had a cape, also purple but black on the inside. He seemed to be wearing a hood but his face was white mist. Apophis took this as that Orko was trying to conceal something about this person from him. He thumped his fist again. This host was proving a great nuisance and Apophis still hadn't found the information of the Ancients. The sooner he found this information the better. Then he could transfer to another host who wasn't so resistant.

He left this door and went onto another. This one seemed to have a lot of valuable information behind it, but no images, yet. Though more information seemed to be adding to this one. The one problem was that Apophis couldn't get at this one. He couldn't get to any of it, none of it. He tried once again, and again, and again. Nothing. He couldn't get through.

He stopped probing Orko's mind and released the tight grip that he had unconciously been holding on the thrones arms. He felt Orko relax as well. He would have tried to push through the 'door' again to catch Orko off guard, if that were possible to do when Orko knew what Apophis would be thinking. But they were both exhausted from either trying to cancel each other out or just on resisting the other, it worked both ways.

He needed to find out why these images were so important and it was not likely that his host was going to just hand over the information any time soon. He would just have to do it the hard way.

Author's Notes: I actually used some goa'uld in this chapter and here is what everything means. Bon'iqua? (boneequa) - Why, Swaic - Understood, Ti'u (tiu) - Yes.


	13. Interrogation and Decisions

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Hi, I'm back! Sorry about the lack of updates. I just want to say that I am so glad that people have stayed with, putting up with all my mistakes. I've read through my story lately and well I didn't realise that it had that many mistakes and typos in it. I am sorry about all that. Thing is I normally have a note book where I write it up and then type it out later, so I'm always looking at my note book, but this time I just typed it up straight from my head, so I'm looking at the screen most of the time, since I can touch type, mostly. Anyway hope the new way I type up my chapters makes a difference. Now hope you enjoy this chapter.

Interrogation and Decisions

Major General Hammond sat in his small office like room in the SGC (Stargate Command). He was sitting at his desk. It had two telephones on it, a red one and a black one. The red phone was connected in such a way that it took the call directly to the President of the United States of America. This was supposed to only be used in emergencies that regarded the safety of the planet, such as maybe the Goa'uld were about to attack or something of the sort. It had been used on many occasions unfortunately. Though some of those were just Hammond asking about orders that the President had given. Confirmation about some and questions about others.

He was wondering what to do about his best team, SG1. They were meant to have made contact with the SGC twice now. On both occasions Hammond had opened the stargate only to find that SG1 was not at the other end of it ready to give a report on what they had found.

Before the team had been sent through, a MALP had already been sent to the planet to determine if the air was suitable to breathe in, if the temperatures were alright to be in and other such elements to show if the environment was able to sustain life. The MALP had shown positive readings and so the team had been sent through. They were also to use the MALP to contact the SGC, but this had not happened for some reason which was unknown to the General.

They had opened the stargate an hour before now, and then activated the MALP; to see if that would give them any clues as to what was going on. It had, but it wasn't good. The MALP had activated alright and all, but they had seen Jaffa through the camera which was built into the MALP! They had started turning the MALP's camera to try and get a better look at how many Jaffa warriors were guarding the stargate entrance when one of the Jaffa saw the MALP activate then instantly shot it with his staff weapon. Now the camera on the machine was completely destroyed and as far as the SGC could tell so was the rest of the probe-like machine. Now they had no way of contacting the team through their radio walkie-talkie system, if they still had them, which was very unlikely because they were probably in Goa'uld custody by now.

General Hammond just did not know what to do. He had considered sending another SG team through but then they would probably get captured as well, and there was a very high possibility of that since there were at least half a dozen Jaffa guarding the gate at the other end. He just didn't know what to do.

He had already tried the Tok'ra and the Asgard, but both had ships that were already on missions and it would have taken a long time to get them to this unknown planet, even though they knew the co-ordinates.

He finally came to the conclusion that all they could do was to wait and see what happened. SG1 was Earth's best team and they normally got themselves out of situations like this, but if they couldn't manage, then no-one could.

OOO

Apophis flew out to where one of his top Goa'uld warriors was. The man stood watching other warriors as they practised with their staff weapons. They didn't fire at their opponent but just battled it out swinging their weapons at each other. They were extremely good with both offensive and defensive fronts but were particularly good at the offensive. This was there weakness were they were better at attacking rather than blocking blows, but still quite good all the same.

The warrior watching over their training was standing quite well back. Apophis flew up to this one.

"_I want you to interrogate one of the Eternian prisoners." _Apophis said to the Goa'uld that he now floated next to while watching the training at the same time.

"_Eternian, my lord?" _the soldier turned to face Apophis and bowed.

"_Ti'u," _Apophis turned to face the soldier,_ "that is what the people of this planet call themselves. I want you to find certain information from them, information which I am not able to obtain."_

"_What is this information, may I ask my lord?"_

"_I have managed to get images of …beings, I believe, but they are very vague. I believe that one of the Eternian prisoners will know what these images are. I need to know what they are. It is of vital importance."_

"_May I ask why you can not get the information you desire and why it is so important?"_

"_Noc! I am giving you the orders!" _Apophis would have used the hand clasp on the soldier but something held him back. _"When you are done on your shift here, watching these…jaffa, come to the throne room I should have the images ready for you by then. I then want you to interrogate any one of the prisoners, it doesn't matter who."_

"_Yes my lord, kel'sha."_

Apophis flew away back to the throne room. He was going to prepare the images that the soldier would need to interrogate the prisoner with. With his newly found powers he could easily make something that would be suitable for the job. A small holo-projector would do the trick.

OOO

He flew into the still dark throne room and sat on the King's throne. He liked it dark. He also liked how no-one could see his hosts face, which he thought gave him a sort of mysterious look. Though the powers helped to create the atmosphere of mystery as well. He seemed more powerful than even Ra had ever been.

'_Mind you,'_ Apophis thought to himself, _'my brother couldn't have been all that great since he was defeated and killed by SG1 and a few rebels.'_ He smiled to himself at this.

As he sat on his throne he made himself comfortable. Then, by focusing his thoughts and a simple wave of his hand, he made a Goa'uld holo-projector appear. He then closed his eyes and closed off the world around him. This is also why he liked the dark room; it helped him focus on his magic, making him even more powerful. He focused his thoughts on burning the five images onto the holo-projector. Five images. That's all it was. Four completely fogged up images, two of which were green though slight tints of yellow could be seen within. The other two of these images were creamy-ish in colour, though the smaller blob looking thing seemed to have some brown in it and the bigger one was slightly darker in coloured, more like a tanned colour. The fifth image which he had managed to get most of was then put into the tiny machine. The only part of this image out of focus was the head, which was just covered in some sort of white mist, with a blue-ish hue around it.

Apophis opened his eyes after finishing the spell. He turned on the machine. One press of the button brought up the bigger tanned shape. Another press and it brought up the bigger green shape. Another and it went onto the smaller creamed shape. Then the smaller green shape, and then finally the half focused being with dark blue-purple skin.

"_I will find out why these are so important."_ He said to no one in particular, since the room was empty.

'Apophis don't do this! Please!' Orko thought. He knew how Apophis' men would obtain any information, since he now shared Apophis' brain. They would use what was called a pain stick, you can guess well enough why it was called this. It was a weapon used by Goa'uld to torture their prisoners, sometimes for information, sometimes for entertainment. It causes extreme pain and for a light to shine out of the victims mouth, ears, eyes and scars. Extended exposure is lethal.

'_You will not give me the information that I need so I will take it from your friends! I will get it one way of another, out of you, or out of them.' _Apophis answered. He chuckled to himself as he thought of how high the possibility was of getting the information.

Orko fell silent; there was nothing he could say. He couldn't let Apophis have the information he held. None of it. He held information about the Ancients, about He-man and about Skeletor, who he was going to visit once he had control over his body, but he couldn't let Apophis know any of this. Otherwise he would try to stop Orko from going to see Skeletor, he would dispose of Prince Adam and he would get the information of the Ancients! It seemed like the whole world was against Orko. Apophis felt Orko sigh. Another grin crept onto his face.

He would get the information of the Ancients.

Author's Notes: Noc means 'No'. Kel'sha means 'It will be so'. Woohoo, some more of the Goa'uld language! And yes Apophis and Ra are brothers in the show, which is only found in a rare version of the myths. He is also Ra's nemesis, both in myth and in the show. Ra is the Supreme System Lord of the Goa'uld Empire.

I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as possible. Kree'sha (goodbye) kree'sha.


	14. Who is it?

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with He-man or Stargate SG1. Yay! Another update! Well I hope you all enjoy this one. I would just like to say thanks to Whippedcream for reviewing my last chapter.

Vo'cume is a goa'uld holographic projector just so that everyone knows. Bi'bo means take. Rin'tel'noc means go away from me.

**Who is it?**

About half an hour, after completing the vo'cume, Apophis sat on his throne. He had a way of entertaining himself by seeing what his powers allowed him to do. Quite a lot as he had recently found out. There was a whole variety of spells that Apophis could try out. Orko did not bother trying to conceal these things from Apophis, but then again he didn't know that his magic would actually work better. Apophis had learnt that before he had taken Orko over, Orko's magic had been completely out of control, partly because he had come to Eternia and partly because he had lost his wand upon coming to Eternia. So now Apophis new all the spells that Orko new, and he was able to control them a lot more!

Apophis looked back to the day when he had stopped everyone in the dungeon when he had brought the King of Eternia up to him. The look of absolute horror on there faces, it was priceless, and all because they thought that he wouldn't have been able to control his recently obtained magic! Apophis was drawn from his prideful thinking when there was a knock on the throne room doors, which he kept closed at all times to keep the room in reasonable darkness.

"_Tal'chak."_ Apophis ordered. The guard that he had spoken to early entered. He had obviously finished his turn at watching the jaffa train.

"_My lord," _the goa'uld said as he bowed, _"you told me to come as soon as possible and I have come."_

"_Ti'u. I have prepared this vo'cume for you." _Having said that, Apophis used his telekinesis and floated the object over to the guard. He was hesitant and just stared at the object floating in front of him. He was not yet accustomed to Apophis having such powers. _"Bi'bo!" _Apophis ordered, seeing the soldier's hesitation. The Goa'uld picked it out of the air and held it in his right hand, since his left hand was already occupied with his staff weapon.

He examined the vo'cume. He pressed the button and the machine turned on showing a blurred image. He pressed it again, expecting it to turn off but it didn't. Instead it showed another image and then three more images with a press of the button. After the fifth image had been shown he turned the holo-projector off.

"_Rin'tel'noc, I will come and check on how it is going later."_

"_Yes my lord." _With that the soldier exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Once the doors had been closed fully and there was no sound to be heard outside them, Apophis relaxed and spoke to Orko.

"_I may be persuaded to stop one of your friends from being…hurt, but only if you tell me what I need to know." _Silence. Orko didn't know what to say, let alone do. Apophis lifted his head as he heard nothing from his host's mind. _"Very well, you have brought this upon your friend."_ Apophis smiled to himself.

OOO

The guard walked down the hallways of Eternos Palace until he reached the dungeon.

"_I have orders from Apophis to interrogate one of the prisoners." _He said to the guards standing outside the dungeon door. One guard reached for his keys and unlocked the dungeon door.

Everyone inside the dungeon looked up to see the door opening and a Goa'uld coming through it with a staff weapon in his right hand and some small object in his left. He stepped further in to allow one of the guards to enter the dungeon. He looked around at the people on the dungeon floor, ignoring the SG team. After a moment he pointed at Prince Adam. The guard behind him walked down to the dungeon floor, followed by the second. Eternian and SG1 prisoners started moving around Adam, grouping around him to stop the guards from taking him. Then suddenly the soldier on the stairs fired his staff weapon at the spaces around Adam. This in turn forced people to back off from the teenage prince and for him to not go to them. The two guards grabbed him, one on each arm. They started walking him up to the bottom of the stairs. The soldier at the top had his staff weapon activated and pointing at anyone who moved towards the guards and the prince. The two goa'uld took Prince Adam up to the top and out of the dungeon door. The goa'uld soldier deactivated his staff and walked out of the dungeon, leaving all inside the dungeon to now worry about the young prince as well as their court magician.

Once the door had closed Marlena ran over to Randor, hugged him and began crying into his chest, thumping it lightly every so often. All Randor could do was return the hug and hold her while she cried out all her fear for Adam. He wrapped his arms around her, one around her back and one holding her head close and he swayed slightly as if for a crying infant. A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of Adam.

OOO

"_Take him to the interrogation room and prepare him." _The soldier said to one of the guards. The guard obeyed and walked Adam to the interrogation room.

"_Stay here and guard the door." _He said to the other. This one nodded and resumed his post on the right hand side of door, with his staff in his left hand.

The soldier walked away. He walked down to where the Goa'uld had made there weapons room. It used to be the Eternians weapon room but it now housed all the Goa'uld weapons, staff weapons, zats and so on. The Goa'uld also put the pain stick in this particular room. He looked around and spotted a rod looking instrument. It was about half a metre long, black, had spikes at the part that you push into the victim and a red orb looking end. The orb was about the size of a regular apple, while the end that user held was thinner. He picked the pain stick up and walked out the door with it. He headed towards the area where the prince had been taken to.

OOO

Adam struggled a bit on the way to the interrogation room, but each time the guard just tightened his grip on the young man. From what Adam could tell they were heading for what used to be one of the guest quarters. The palace had many such rooms, for when there were to be meetings of subjects such an alliance. Or maybe if someone was visiting for a while, maybe just on holiday.

He was led into one of these rooms, it had changed a lot from one of the comfortable guest rooms that he had known and played in sometimes when he was a child. It now had gold walls with two chains hanging from the ceiling. It seemed to have some sort of red lighting somewhere in the room but Adam couldn't see any. It also seemed quite hot in the little room, the windows that once looked over a beautiful Eternian city had been filled in and now nothing could be seen of them. The only way out was the door that they had just come through. The guard took Adam over to where the chains hung from the ceiling. There he held up Adam's hands and attached the chains to the prince's wrists. Once they were secure the guard let go of Adam and walked out of the room. Leaving Adam with his hands above his head and facing the door. Adam once again looked around the room. Diagonally right from him, about 1.5m in front of him was a small table looking thing on a stand, this also had a gold-ish colour to it.

He then looked to the door when a guard stepped in and closed the door behind him. He had some sort of rod in his hand and had obviously left his staff weapon outside the door.

"_You will tell me what these images that I have are of." _The soldier said in a way that indicated he did not wish to be argued with. He put the little vo'cume on the table looking thing beside him. He then press a button and it turned on. Adam watched the little machine and the guard watched Adam. The Goa'uld slowly pressed the button four more times, giving Adam a chance to look at all of the pictures closely. At first Adam didn't were what the first two shapes but soon realised when there were two more shapes in almost the exact same colours but just smaller. It was He-man, Battle Cat, himself and Cringer. The soldier saw that Adam respond to third and forth shape, he took note of this. Then when the fifth shape was shown, Adam's eyebrows raised ever so slightly. It was Skeletor. His interrogator noticed the reaction, how ever much Adam tried to hide it. _'He must know the most about the last image, I will start on this one' _the guard thought to himself. He then put Skeletor's image back onto the vo'cume.

"_Who is this?"_ he demanded.

"Uuhh…" Adam didn't know whether to keep Skeletor, after all the Lord of Destruction could easily just become friends with these Goa'uld, and that would be awful. Or Skeletor would take advantage of the situation and try to take over Eternia, though that would be a bit stupid. Adam hesitated, but he hesitated for too long.

"_Who is this?"_ his interrogator asked again his tone of speach rising gradually. Adam remained silent; he just didn't know what to say. Whether to let in on Skeletor or not to.

Again he hesitated for too long. The soldier shoved the pain stick in to Adam's stomach, it didn't actually penetrate any skin but when it made contact pain rushed through the whole of Adam's body. He cried out in pain, his head tilted as he did so. Light shone out of Adam's mouth and ears, light would have come out of his eyes as well if they hadn't been shut as tightly as Adam had them. The soldier pulled back the pain stick. Adam's head came forward again, his eyes opened and he started breathing as if he had just ran twice around a 300m track. He stayed standing though it was a bit of an effort. Even if he had collapsed on the floor, his knees wouldn't even reach the floor, since his hands were being suspended up so high.

"_Who is this!" _Adam had to think fast on whether to tell or not. Unfortunately he hesitated for too long the pain stick was jabbed at him again. Again the same things happened.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Author's Notes: I hope no-one out there who is an Adam fan decides to kill me, please don't! Thing is I didn't know who to interrogate so I left it the roll of the die and well it came out that Adam should go through this.


	15. Rescue

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with either He-man or the Stargate. _Ai'emain _means stand up/rise. I wanna' thank Whippedcream for reviewing again. I thank you for being a constant reviewer. I also want to thank everyone else still reading this fic and for staying with me. Enjoy the chapter!

**Rescue**

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Adam cried out at the top of his lungs. The pain stick had been jabbed into him again. When the soldier released him from the pain stick, Adam slumped as far as his restrained wrists would allow. His knees didn't reach the floor, it was almost painful to be hanging by his wrists but it was easier than trying to stand up properly.

"_Tell me who this is!" _the soldier demanded. They were still on the image of Skeletor. This had been going on for about fifteen minutes, though it seemed a lot longer than that to Adam.

Adam couldn't take much more of this if this was going to be going on for any longer, he would tell them about Skeletor. Though he remained silent for the moment. His interrogator glared at him and then jabbed the pain stick at him again.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhugh!" Adam's head flew back again. Light shone out of his mouth, ears and eyes. When the pain stick was removed Adam slumped back into his position of half kneeling. The Goa'uld stared at him for a moment waiting to see he would answer. After half a minute he was about to jab Adam again when Adam tried to say something.

"_What was that?" _

"Skele………tor." Adam breathed trying to speak a little louder. He was finding it hard to speak due to the pain. He grimaced as he tried to say it again. "Skeletor." He raised his head to look at the Goa'uld. He had a smile on his face at being able to extract some information from the young Prince.

"_Good. Now………"_

OOO

Apophis sat in the throne room. He heard the shouts and cries of agony from who ever was being pressed for information. He knew that his host was hearing the same thing except he wasn't finding any joy in it like Apophis was. Apophis smiled to himself. He doubted that Orko would try to gain control right now, since he was real worried and depressed about his friends, but then again that could give him more persistence to gain control and make him even stronger. As if on cue, Orko tried to gain control. Apophis' fists clenched and held onto the throne's arms, he shut his eyes tight. The pathetic host was gradually pushing back!

"_You will … not …gain control." _His head flew back against the throne and the body took a deep breath in, Orko was nearing complete control. Orko's fists loosened on the throne as he relaxed and realised that he had control again. He looked around the throne room. He closed his eyes to rest for a minute. It was getting harder for both Apophis and Orko. They were both finding it harder to resist the other, how that worked Orko could not guess. But they were both staying in control of the body for longer periods of time. Neither knew why this was, maybe it had something to do with…… Orko's eyes snapped open as he heard someone scream again. He would have time to ponder later; right now he had to stop that guard from finding out anything and from hurting his friends any further.

Orko got up and flew as fast as he could to the throne room doors. There was no-one in the room so no-one could see his urgency to get out and question him about it. But as soon as he opened the door he had to calm down and resist that urge the fly as quick as he could towards the shouts of agony. If he had, many Goa'uld would have asked why and then he might have said something wrong. So he had to settle with a walking pace towards where the interrogation was being held.

OOO

It seemed to take an age but Orko finally reached the room with the interrogation going on within it. Orko listened outside the door for a moment, he figured out that Adam had given in to that the last image was Skeletor and that he lived in a place called Snake Mountain. He had also given in that, at the moment the biggest threat to all of Eternia, this wasn't exactly true since there was also King Hiss who was sometimes a bigger threat than Skeletor could ever be and at other times he was equal to Skeletor. Adam had been in there for nearly an hour and that had been all that he had given away. That was actually quite amazing since the pain stick did often break people through and get the information needed.

Orko chose this point to go into the room. He had his Goa'uld voice ready. He entered to Adam chained to the ceiling by his wrists, he was just hanging there. He had known how Adam would be restrained but it was still a shock to see him like this. Adam was extremely hot and seemed to be sweating all over. His clothes were sticking to him and his fringe was sticking to his forehead. He looked really tired. The Goa'uld was about to stick the pain stick in him again but when Orko came in he turned and bowed, by this time Orko had regained the authoritative look in his eyes. They flashed in imitation of Apophis. Both Adam and the guard thought that Orko was Apophis.

"_I have come to check on how you are doing." _Orko put his hands behind his back. The guard bowed lower and didn't look at who he thought was Apophis, he kept his face to the ground. He was afraid that he would be punished since he had not managed to get much information from the prince.

"_The human is starting to break my lord; I am starting to get information from him. He resisted at first." _He was basically saying that he hadn't managed to get much out of Adam. Orko knew this and he also knew that he would have to show that he could punish people if he was to give the impression that he was Apophis.

"_You are useless if you could not get information from a single young human."_ The guard bowed even lower. He knew what was probably going to come next. _"Ai'emain." _The guard stood up and looked straight into Orko's eyes. Orko was a bit hesitant but this went unnoticed and he used his hand clasp on the guard. Mentally, Orko turned the on the device which was on his right. Red light came out of it; almost looking like it came straight out of the palm. The guard cried out in pain. Adam was forced to remember when Apophis had done this to Teela in order to get Orko, and now Orko, or maybe it was just Orko's body, but one or the other was being forced to use the device on others.

Orko stopped the hand clasp and let the guard go. The Goa'uld fell to the floor…dead. Orko looked at Adam; he saw fear in his friend's eyes. Adam looked up at Orko; he still thought that Orko was still under Apophis' control.

"_Ad…" _Orko coughed to get rid of the Goa'uld voice, "Adam. Ar-are you alright?" Adam's eyes lit up when he heard Orko's voice.

"I kinda' hurt all over really. That goa'uld," he nodded to the dead form of the guard lying on that floor, "he used something that, well, it felt like my body was being torn apart."

"I'm r-really really sorry about all of this Adam. I wasn't able to stop Apophis when he gave the order." Adam looked extremely tired and hot from his session of interrogation, he couldn't even stand up properly, he just let the chains hold him up. Orko looked down at the dead guard lying on the floor, and then said in a quieter voice, "And now I've killed someone." Orko turned back to Adam. There was an awkward silence. Adam chuckled slightly, though it was forced.

"Ummm, hehe, do you think you could get me out of these chains Orko?"

"Oh ya! Sorry." Orko rapidly undid Adam wrists. When they were free Orko quickly held Adam with his telekinesis, not being strong enough to hold Adam without his magic, and slowly and gently lowered Adam to the ground. Orko turned him over so that he laid on his back, Orko then let go other the telekinetic grip on Adam. Adam felt Orko let go.

"If you want, I think I can get you back to the dungeon, instead of being here and I can heal you a bit as well?" Orko looked down at the prince lying on the floor.

"Sure." Adam smiled up at his friend. Orko smiled back.

OOO

Orko dragged Adam along by the back of the collar. He used his telekinesis as well but no-one except Adam or himself could tell. He was dragging Adam along the floor but not trying to be too rough with his friend, since he had not yet healed him.

'I should have really thought of that before entering the hall.' Orko thought to himself. But he couldn't just set Adam down now and heal him, there were too many goa'uld around and they would wonder what was going on if the one they was Apophis suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor and healed one of the prisoners. Orko just kept looking straight ahead, glancing at the Goa'uld soldiers they passed. By the look he gave them it was almost telling them not to ask any questions.

Finally he reached the dungeon door. The two Goa'uld looked at Orko and bowed, they then looked at the figure that their lord was dragging behind him.

"_I am finished with him for now." _Orko explained simply.

"_Of course my lord." _One guard said to him. _"Shall we take him in for you my lord?"_

"_Noc, I will do it." _He turned around to look Adam, he was pretending to be unconscious but it wasn't really that hard for him at the moment. Orko then looked back at the guards. _"I do not want you to enter the dungeon. When I am in I want you to close the door behind me. I want to see if they are planning anything." _Orko stopped there, if he were Apophis he wouldn't need to explain himself to guards, there was no need, they just need do what they were told.

"_Ti'u my lord." _Both guards bowed and then unlocked the door. They opened it for Orko.

OOO

Inside the dungeon everyone looked up to the door when they heard the Goa'uld outside talking to someone. They only caught bits of the conversation.

"…………_finished……for now."_

"_Of……my lord. Shall we take………for you……?"_

"_Noc………it. I do…………enter…dungeon. When I am in…………close the door…me. I…see……………anything."_

"_Ti'u……"_

Then the door was unlocked and Orko stepped in with Adam being pulled behind him. Once both were inside the door was slammed shut. Orko looked back at the door and then to the people on the ground. He turned back to Adam, who still had his eyes closed, obviously resting.

Using his telekinesis, Orko carefully lifted Adam off of the floor and lowered him down to the dungeon floor at the bottom of the stairs. Man-at-arms was nearest to the young prince and so ran over to him. He checked Adam but couldn't find anything except for the fact that the prince was hot, sweating and exhausted. The King and Queen came over to look at their son. Marlena rubbed Adam's cheek and Adam opened his eyes.

"Hello mother, father." He said wearily.

"Oh Adam!" Marlena cried and bent down to hug her son who was still on the floor.

Orko floated down to the little group. Instantly Randor walked round to stand in between his son and Orko. He gave Orko a threatening glare.

"D-don't worry. I'm Orko and I'm just going to h-heal P-p-prince Adam." Orko held up his hands in front of him, but then realised that he still had his hand clasp on his right hand and quickly put his hands down. Randor looked into Orko's eyes as if to see if he could tell whether Orko was who he said he was.

"Okay Orko. But if you don't mind I would like to watch you do so." Orko was taken back by this and knew that Randor was finding it hard to trust him.

"S-sure." Orko nodded. Randor moved out of the way and Orko flew down to Adam, who had know opened his eyes and was looking up at his friends. Orko kneeled on the ground next to Adam's chest while Randor and Marlena knelt on the other side of the prince. Using his right hand he reached up his left sleeve and pulled out what was simply called a Healing Device. It looked like a jewel attached to a metal golden coloured band. Samantha Carter came over, having seen the device before and knowing its capabilities, and therefore confused.

"Can the healing device cures things done by the pain stick?" she asked, at this the rest of the SG team came over.

"I'm n-not sure, but even if it can't I s-s-still have magic which can help a long." Orko informed her. Duncan, Randor and Marlena looked at each other and then at Orko.

"Orko would it be wise using your magic and Prince Adam?" Duncan ventured.

"Oh don't worry." Orko said, gaining a little confidence. "My magic seems to work a lot better now. Having Apophis inside me must have done something, but ancients know what it was, 'cause I don't know what happened." As Orko said this he started removing the hand clasp. Once he had, he then put on the healing device with the jewel resting on his palm. Once it was on he rested the hand clasp beside him on the ground. Orko looked to Adam's face and could see that Adam was slightly worried about this. "Don't worry, I promise this won't hurt a bit. It's not as powerful as the sarcophagus but it can heal."

Saying this, Orko positioned his right hand so that the jewel was about twenty centimetres above the centre of Adam's chest. He then placed his left hand on top of his right and closed his eyes. The jewel began to shine and a tunnel of light came from it down to the prince's chest. Orko opened his eyes and looked at the device, he narrowed his eyes. The white light wasn't doing much. He focused harder and the white light turned to a soft blue colour. Orko's ears slanted back as he concentrated, almost cat like, like when a cat flattens his ears back against his head.

Adam breathed in slowly and then let it out. His eyes closed. This did actually feel rather good, he started to feel the pain subside and he wasn't so hot. Orko relaxed and the device turned off. Adam opened his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Orko." He said.

"N-no problem. Ummm, all you need is rest, there's nothing I can do about that. O-okay?" Adam nodded at his friend. Orko smiled back. Suddenly Orko's head spun round and he looked up at the door. "I'm sorry but I've gotta' go." He said, whilst he rapidly took the healing device off and placed it in his left sleeve. He went to pick up his hand clasp which should have been right beside him but it wasn't there. He frantically looked around him and hovered a few inches above the ground. "W-where is it?" He then looked around the people who were next to him and saw the hand clasp in the colonel's hands; he seemed to be examining it. "P-please. Could I have it back?" Orko nodded towards the hand clasp and held out his hand.

"I've never seen a Goa'uld before with only three fingers; normally they have four, like humans." O'Neill said.

"Yes well Apophis had it made especially so that it could fit on my hand. Now please can I have it back?" Orko was getting urgent and kept looking up to the door. O'Neill handed the device back over to the trollan.

"What's wrong Orko?" asked Teela.

"Someone's looking for me and they're coming towards the dungeon."

"Why are they looking for you?"

Orko looked at Adam and then back at Teela. "B-because," he said rather slowly and hesitantly, he took a deep breath, "in rescuing Adam, I had to kill the guard. That person looking for me is probably going to ask what I want done with the body, and the symbiote." He looked down at his sleeves and started fidgeting with them. "I-I really have to go." With that Orko turned and flew up to the door. He said something in Goa'uld and the door opened. Without looking back he flew out and then the door was closed.

Author's Notes: This chapter is longer than what I usually write and I still haven't gotten Skeletor quite into the story yet, sorry to all Skeletor fans. Anyhoo, I promise to get him in, in either the next chapter or the chapter after that.


	16. Skeletor

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own He-man, the Stargate or anything to do with either of them. I think I made a mistake earlier in the story where I made a Jaffa warrior have the voice that sounds like a Goa'uld's but Jaffa don't have those sorts of voices they just have normal ones that sounds like a human, sorry about that.

**Skeletor**

Orko floated outside the dungeon as a Jaffa soldier walked up to him. When the warrior reached him he bowed.

"My lord I have recently found a body in one of the interrogation rooms, it was of a Goa'uld. I ask of what you wish done to it."

"_Send it through the Stargate; it is useless to me now." _Orko hoped that that was something Apophis would do.

"Yes my lord." The soldier bowed and walked away to the room with the body still lying dead in it.

'Oh no!' Orko thought with alarm, 'I promised the Sorceress I would try to keep the Stargate closed but how can I do that if I kill people and send them back! Well it's only one little opening I suppose and it shouldn't be for long since all they're gonna' do is chuck the body through and close the Stargate. Right?'

He needed to worry about that later, right now he needed to go see Skeletor. He flew around a corner near the dungeon door where no-one could see him. He listened for a moment, nothing. He nodded. Then vanished in a small white light.

OOO

When Orko reappeared he was in a rocky area that didn't have any plants of any kind. The landscape was a reddish colour with a dark purple-blue sky. Straight ahead of Orko was Snake Mountain, home to Skeletor, Lord of Destruction and Evil, and the rest of his crew, such as Beastman, Evil-Lyn and other such evil warriors. Orko was about 400m away from the mountain. He looked Skeletor's HQ up and down and saw the giant snake head with lava coming out of it mouth. He shuddered he didn't particularly want to be here but it had to be done.

Orko flew towards the mountain, wondering what kind of greeting Skeletor would give. He was probably really mad since he couldn't attack and take Eternia because some other alien had beaten him to it, and they had managed to do so with only one try. Skeletor wasn't going to be happy.

OOO

"I can't believe this!" shouted Skeletor to no-one in particular. "I'm surrounded by idiots and because of this; someone else has manage to take over Eternia before me!" He threw a random magical blast, he wasn't really aiming for anyone but it had come pretty close to Beastman and he couldn't help but move away slightly. Skeletor cried out in anger. Just then Tri-Klops came in.

"Um…Skeletor?" he said rather hesitantly, not really wanting to get hit by a blast from Skeletor.

"What!" Skeletor turned around and glared at the Cyborg through empty eye sockets.

"Well I just spotted that jester of Randor's coming towards Snake Mountain." Tri-Klops backed up a step knowing full well that Skeletor could launch at him at any moment.

"What, what's he doing here?" Skeletor was still shouting but not so irrational.

"I don't know Skeletor."

"Hmmm, show him in, this could be quite entertaining." Skeletor had completely calmed down and was now sitting his throne of bones. It wasn't necessarily the most comfortable thing in the world but he liked it and therefore kept it.

"Yes Skeletor." Tri-Klops ran out.

"I wonder what the little fool wants." Evil-Lyn pondered out loud.

"We shall see."

OOO

Orko was nearly at the main entrance to Snake Mountain, but he was getting more and more nervous as he got nearer. He hoped that Apophis didn't suddenly take over while he was in the presence of Skeletor, which would be tragic. Then he saw Tri-Klops come out of the opening. He was tempted to fly away back to the palace but he needed to do this, after all He-man did something like this all the time, didn't he? Tri-Klops had one of his doomseekers behind him. Orko stopped a bit away from the cyborg.

"I-I've come to see S-s-skeletor." Orko said, trying desperately to loose the stutter but unable to do so. Tri-Klops had an evil grin on his face as he swept his arm out to indicate the entrance.

"Well why don't you come in then trollan?"

Orko was shaking slightly, and he could feel it. He flew to the cyborg, cautious of what he might do. He reached Tri-Klops and he continued to indicate the entrance so Orko flew on in front.

OOO

Orko entered Skeletor's throne room with Tri-Klops not far behind. Orko floated over to the centre of the chamber facing Skeletor. Evil-Lyn, Beastman, Tri-Klops and Trapjaw stood around the edge of the chamber. They were all bored stiff from having nothing to do since the aliens took over, and they were all eager to have something to do.

"So why are you here?" Skeletor questioned.

"I've c-come to ask f-f-for a f-favour." Orko said, he mentally kicked himself for not being able to loose the stutter. Skeletor began to laugh rather loudly throwing head back in the process. This startled Orko and caused him to back up a bit.

"What makes you think that I would help you when I just want to rule Eternia myself? If you believe that I would help you then you are more of a fool than I thought!" Skeletor laughed again.

"Right now all we…..I n-need you to d-do is to give me some of y-you're magic."

"And why would I do that trollan? Tell me that."

"Because y-you're stuck just as much as we are." Orko was gaining more confidence by the second.

"Oh? And what makes you think that?"

"Because you haven't done anything for the past few days and the fact that the Goa'uld could easily take you as prisoners as well."

"Ah yes fool, but you miss something there. They haven't yet, have they, and I plan to keep it that way."

"They haven't yet simply because…because…I've been able to keep them from doing so!" This drew a laugh from everyone else in the room. They all knew how Orko's magic couldn't work and do things right if his life depended on it. So it was highly unlikely, to them at least, that the court magician could pull off something like stopping an entire army from invading Snake Mountain.

"And tell me trollan, how were you able to do this?" Skeletor asked still laughing.

"Because they made me their leader." This stopped them all from laughing but instead they all stared at Orko. "The Goa'uld are aliens who live by using other people. They're like little snakes and, well, the highest ranking one is inside me. Skeletor believe it or not I can only keep him away from Snake Mountain for so long. At some point he will find out about you and then when I am not in control he will send warriors to come and take all of you!"

Skeletor seemed to believe him, because he stopped laughing and started thinking, putting his finger to his bony chin. From the moment the court jester had entered the room Skeletor had sensed something strange about him. It was nothing magical, but, there was something different about the trollan.

"And what's in it for me?" Skeletor leaned forward.

"The fact that we may be able to take Eternia back, and then you may have a better time at trying to take Eternia from us instead of the Goa'uld." Orko could feel his fear returning, partly due to the fact that he wasn't really any good at negotiations. After all that is why he was court magician.

Skeletor did think about this but wanted to see if he could get more for his little part in this.

"Grayskull." Skeletor said, just completely out of the blue.

"W-what?" Orko mentally slapped himself for not thinking that Skeletor would want Grayskull. Of course Skeletor would want Castle Grayskull, or at least the castle's secrets.

"I want Castle Grayskull."

"Y-you know I can't do that Skeletor."

"Well then, I guess that ends that then doesn't it."

"B-but Skeletor! You don't understand, the Goa'uld will find you eventually, and it would be easier for you to take Eternia and Grayskull if the Goa'uld weren't here." Orko was trying anything to get Skeletor to agree into helping.

"Yes but if I help you this one time then you will probably need my help again, won't you trollan?"

"Maybe, m-maybe not, we don't know. You may be asked again to play a part in out plan to rid the Goa'uld one we have one, b-but I can easily explain to every one that you may not wish to play a big part in it."

"Hmmmm?" Skeletor thought for a moment. The trollan had a point, it could be in his best interests to help get rid of the alien army, he wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was in fact having trouble thinking of a plan to gain control of Eternia and Castle Grayskull, without being killed by the Goa'uld. If it were He-man he was fighting then the goodie-two-shoes hero would spare his life. "Fine, but I do hope that you don't plan on taking my entire magic, imp."

"N-no Skeletor, just a bit."

"Fine then. Do what you will."

Author's Notes: Yay! I've finally managed to get Skeletor in, took forever didn't it. Anyhoo, I hope that Skeletor seems like the Skeletor I know from the 2002 series, I did try. If he doesn't then please tell me how I could make him seem more like the person he is suppose to be.

Also can I say that I am not able to put a '?' and a '!' together in one speak, as you may have noticed when Skeletor was shouting at Tri-Klops. Don't know why this is but that's the way it is so that's why when people are shouting questions there is no '!' as well, sorry about this but it's not my fault, there's nothing i can do about it.

Anyhoo, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, stay tuned for the next one!


	17. Second Side Revealed

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own either He-man and the Masters of the Universe or Stargate SG1. It's a good thing I don't own them, otherwise the stories would be rubbish and no-one would like either show as much as they do now. Ah well. Anyhoo, hope everyone likes this chapter and by the end of it I hope no-one threatens to kill me for the things I am making Orko go through. Anyhoo enjoy.

**Second Side Revealed**

Orko hesitated; he was still pretty scared about the whole thing.

"Well Trollan? What are you waiting for?" Skeletor still sat on his throne of bones waiting for Orko to do what he had come to do.

Orko slowly outstretched his hand and floated up to Skeletor. His hands were trembling, his whole form was trembling. He placed his hand on Skeletor's. Skeletor's hands were bigger than Orko's, and stronger. They could easily crush the Trollan's hands if Skeletor wanted to. Orko closed his eyes and began to draw out magical energy from the lord of darkness. Orko's eyes closed even tighter and his ears slanted back as he felt the raw, evil magic starting to flow through him. This was dark and very evil magic; it scared him to think that he was now part of it and it of him.

Skeletor watched the magician. Orko had been shaking when he had first entered the mountain, but now he was shaking a lot more. The magic scared him. The trollan had never actually 'touched' dark energy like this. Skeletor decided to cause a little havoc for the trollan, so he pushed his magic into the floating alien. Orko winced as he felt the villain push his magic forward.

"Skeletor don't." Orko pleaded, eyes still shut. "Please."

Skeletor quickly turned his hand onto its back and grabbed Orko's trembling one. Orko gave a start and his eyes sprang open. He saw the lord of destruction holding his hand. He tried to pull his hand away but Skeletor held it tight.

"Skeletor please let go! I've got what I need!" Orko desperately tried to pull away again but failed. Orko wasn't drawing any of Skeletor's magic anymore, but the dark lord was pouring the magic into the frightened trollan. The others in the room, Evil-Lyn especially, smiled and sniggered at how their lord was terrorizing the small alien. Orko continued to try to struggle out of Skeletor's grip. Skeletor only stopped when a dull green light started to glow around the jester. Skeletor let go of Orko's hand. Orko pulled it back, clutching his stomach with his left hand and his head with his right. He doubled over in mid air and moaned slightly. Suddenly there was a small yet bright flash of light that surrounded Orko, causing everyone witnessing the event to turn away.

When everyone was able to look, they saw Orko floating in the middle of the room, but he wasn't in his normal red garb. Instead he wore colours that Skeletor had, such as dark purples, blues and blacks. Starting with the bottom half of his robe, it was fashioned in a sort of way that a warrior or barbarian might wear, with points on the hem. A belt was supposedly where his waist was, this was made of leather with a big rectangular shape as the buckle made out of some sort of metal. Worn upon Orko's torso was a long sleeved shirt, like a sorcerer's with two bones making an 'X' shape in the middle. There were also leather pieces on his shoulders, pretty much in the same fashion as the bottom of his robes were made of. Covering his head was a hood instead of his normal magician's hat. Through his hood were two ears, very much like the ones he had had just a moment before but they were slightly smaller. He was pulling intently at his hood that he now wore, with his hands that looked a lot like Skeletor's, slightly bony and had long nails. Orko was pulling at his hood because something wasn't right and he knew it. Orko had his eyes closed; well he thought he had his eyes closed, it didn't quite feel like he had his eyes closed.

"Well trollan, let's see what I have created." Feeling that Skeletor probably wouldn't let him go unless he showed what had happened to him, Orko straightened but still held onto the hood. "Very……interesting." Skeletor said as he examined Orko. "But why do you hold onto the hood?" Orko wondered this as well. He just felt like he should be doing it, he didn't know why. Orko hesitantly let go of the hood. It slowly slid back slightly. As it did, Skeletor started to see bits of white, a chin maybe. Slowly the light hit more of Orko's temporary face. When the hood had stopped moving Skeletor was thoroughly surprised with what he saw. Orko also didn't have a face now; he just had a skull like Skeletor! Skeletor began to chuckle to himself. Orko tenderly reached up with his hand and touched his skull. His entire form was filled with terror and dread as he thought that people were now seeing his face, even if it wasn't his true face, it still felt wrong. Trollans weren't meant to show their faces to anyone except the one they loved! This felt so wrong. He lowered his head.

"_I've got to go now. Th-thank…you…Skeletor." _His voice had now automatically changed to being a Goa'uld voice. Before Orko flew out he cast a quick spell. A dull light surrounded him again, but then faded. Orko flew out of Snake Mountain, heading for the palace again. Once he had gotten far enough away from the horrific mountain, he teleported in a flash of white light.

OOO

Orko appeared in the palace throne room. He was still in the form that he had been in at Snake Mountain. He didn't change back, he wanted for the way he looked now to be associated with Apophis. He sat down on the throne. He would need an excuse for being like that, for being in the form that he would turn into when he was Apophis and for when he was pretending to be Apophis.

What he had done was he had come up with another form, or body, which would help his friends tell if he was Apophis or if he was himself. If he was himself he would look like the Trollan he truly was, if he was Apophis or pretending to be Apophis he would be seen as the other form. This in turn meant that he had to convince the Goa'uld that served under him that Apophis now looked like this; this also meant that he could never be seen by another Goa'uld looking like himself.

Someone knocked on the throne room doors and Orko looked up, still in the form that Skeletor had been able to provide him with. He said something in Goa'uld, basically meaning 'enter'. The Goa'uld entered, he was a little taken aback by the way he lord looked, he wasn't even sure if that was who he thought it was. The only thing that told him it must be Apophis was the hand clasp which was worn on the person's right hand. He bowed nonetheless.

"_My lord, we could not find you anywhere around the palace. It seemed that you had just disappeared. I was wondering I could know where my lord has been for nearly half an hour." _

"_I had found something from the Prince of this planet. I went to check it out. I chose to go alone because the people of this miserable planet would recognise my host. Need I explain myself any further?"_

"_No my lord, of course not. But may I ask why you now look the way you do?"_ Orko had to think of something quick, luckily he had something ready though he wasn't sure if it would work.

"_My entering the host's body has caused a biological reaction; this is now how you see me. Again, need I explain further?"_

"_No my lord." _The guard bowed again.

"_Why were you looking for me?" _Orko gave the Goa'uld a questioning look.

The guard rose again.

"_One of the Eternian prisoners demanded to see you, he said that he might be willing to give you information that you seek. I understand that the prisoners are in no position to make demands but I thought that you might want to hear it none-the-less."_

'I hope he is not seriously thinking about sharing information with the Goa'uld.' Orko thought, starting to get distressed.

"_I will see him."_

"_When do you wish to see him my lord? Tomorrow maybe? It is getting late after all."_

"_I will see him now."_

"_I shall go and get him for you my lord."_ The guard turned to leave but stopped and turned when his 'lord' spoke to him.

"_Ne'nai, I will go to see him."_ The guard had a confused look on his face.

"_Surely my lord you would rather have him sent for."_ At this, Orko could feel himself getting mad. He wasn't pretending to do so at this stage. He wouldn't normally do this but it felt so natural to do so when someone questioned his orders.

'What's going on?' Orko thought with fear and anger filling his form at the same time. _"Di'dak'dida question my orders?" _Orko shouted. For some reason the guard's face suddenly changed from a confident and stern face to one full of fear. Orko could not figure out why but would investigate later.

"_N-no of course not my lord." _This was the first time Orko had a Goa'uld warrior stutter. _"I simply thought that, for your leisure of course, you would prefer to have the prisoner sent for. My greatest apologies my lord, I did not mean it in the way you seemed to have taken it. I was thinking completely of and for your leisure."_

Orko could see that the soldier was truly sorry for what had just happened, and he felt the anger subside a little. He didn't know what had come over him.

"_Very well." _Orko dismissed the incident entirely. _"You are dismissed; I shall go to see the prisoners."_ Orko dismissed him with a wave of his hand. The soldier yet again bowed and left the room. Orko fell back against the throne breathing heavily; he quickly changed back to himself. "What came over me? I wouldn't normally get that mad at anyone, well maybe except Skeletor but still."

Orko started thinking maybe the dark energy from Skeletor is mixing with the personality from Apophis and could possibly overpower Orko at times. Maybe that was it; he certainly hoped that was all it was. He would have to be even more careful now that there were two ways for him to loose control.

Orko got up and headed for the throne room doors when he suddenly remembered that he was still his Trollan self. He hesitated, he certainly didn't like that form. But he took a deep breath and changed into the darker side of himself. He flew out the door and headed for the dungeon.

Author's Notes: Ne'nai means No don't. Di'dak'dida means You dare! Next chapter, everyone gets to see the new Orko. Poor Orko, he doesn't like showing his face you see.


	18. Inside and Out

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: First things first, I don't own He-man and the Masters of the Universe, and I don't own Stargate SG1. Poor Orko, I can't believe I'm doing this stuff to him. Strange thing is I seem to like it …. hmmmm. My friend likes to do the same to her favourite characters, except she does much worse things like….oh I don't know…killing perhaps. Anyway here's the chapter enjoy!

**Inside and Out**

Orko came up to the dungeon; the guards looked at him strangely. They then quickly put their staff weapons at a horizontal angle and activated them. They were ready to fire at this person. They did not know that the person they were aiming at was their lord.

"_What are you doing?" _Orko said, acting as Apophis.

They guards were taken back. But they kept their staff weapons pointed at Orko.

"_Who are you?" _One guard enquired.

"_You do not know who your lord is?" _Orko said simply. Both guards immediately raised their staff weapons and knelt down before him.

"_Our dearest apologise my lord. We did not recognise you."_

"_I accept your apologise. But make sure it does not happen again." _Orko tried to narrow his eyes but again it didn't quite feel like he was moving anything.

"_Yes my lord." _Both guards said.

"_Ai'emain." _Both guards obeyed. _"Now then I wish to go into the dungeon."_ The guards nodded and unlocked, then opened the door to him. Orko entered.

OOO

In the dungeon the door opened and gave out an echoing creak as it did so. All eyes squinted at the light coming through the door. They saw a figure floating there and once the figure had come in the door was shut behind him. It was late in the day so there wasn't much light coming through the tiny little window high in the wall. It was because of this that no-one could see Orko has he floated at the top of the stairs. He floated down the stairs but only far enough so that half of his body was in the little light that came through. Before he showed himself fully in the light he changed back to his Trollan body. This lit the room up for a second and then it went dark again. The people in the dungeon could now see the bottom half of a red robe. Orko emerged from the shadows.

"Um, you had said th-that you had wanted to see Apophis or me I guess about something. So, well, here I am."

"Well," Randor stepped forward, "I had thought that you might have gone to Snake Mountain by now so I requested to see you as soon as you got back." Orko gave a small chuckle at this.

"Um, hehe, that's not quite what I heard." Orko smiled under his hat. "Apparently you demanded to see me."

"Well I suppose you could say that." Randor smiled back. "But, anyway, you had said before that once you had seen Skeletor you would find some reason to come see us so I gave you a reason."

"Th-thanks." Orko was more than grateful; he would have had trouble thinking of anything at his end. It wasn't in Apophis' nature to just visit prisoners purely for the sake of it. "I suppose you'll want to see what Apophis will look like. When he's in control."

"No, no, no we were just going to guess that the strange floating person that didn't look like you was you in disguise." O'Neill said in his usual sarcastic way. Orko rolled his eyes at this. People seemed to always treat him like a fool. It was mostly due to the fact that his magic didn't work very well, and admittedly he wasn't the smartest person in the world but he was okay.

"B-but before I do I just want you to know that something went a little wrong." Orko looked down and began to wring his hands. Duncan sighed, this was a usual occurrence. Whenever Orko tried a spell it would usually go wrong and when it did and had bad results, which was also usual, he would act like this.

"What happened?" Duncan sighed folding his arms.

"Well the thing is that Skeletor he…he forced it into me." Orko's hands were by his side now, and were clenched. "The little bit that I meant to take should have only change my appearance. But he forced too much into me and well I changed too much." Orko relaxed, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. That was the second time today that he had nearly lost his control. "Anyway here I go." Orko had a worried look in his eyes.

He backed up again so that his chest upwards was in the shadows. He changed into the worst side of himself. He slowly floated forward into the dim light. Everyone gasped at what they saw. They saw a Trollan like Skeletor.

"Orko?" Man-at-arms breathed.

"_Yes." _Everyone tensed when they heard the Goa'uld voice. Orko noticed this. _"Don't worry," _he said holding up his hands, _"I am still Orko. I just…look different. Before leaving Snake Mountain I cast a quick spell. This means that when I am me, I can either be myself or as you now see me. When Apophis is in control he will only be able to be like this."_

"Well hopefully you won't have to be like this for too long." Randor said, giving a small smile of assurance.

"_I hope so." _Orko didn't bother changing back to himself. He would be leaving soon and would need to be like this to do so. Instead he backed up into the shadows. He still felt very uncomfortable about being seen like this, with his face showing.

'_What are you planning host!' _Apophis' voice suddenly shouted in Orko's head. Orko grabbed his skull.

"_Nothing." _Orko tried not to say anything louder than that encase the guards outside heard him.

"What? Orko, what's going on?" Man-at-arms said slowly. He gradually began moving to stand in between the royal family and Orko.

"_Apophis." _The simple word meant everything. _"I think he's…gaining…control." _Abruptly Orko began to shake his head. He couldn't let Apophis take control now, not while he was still here. Who knows what he would do to his friends while in the same room with them. Orko tried not to shout out, but a small cry escaped him. As quickly as he had come, Apophis left Orko again. Orko stayed where he was for a second breathing deeply, but at a rapid speed, trying to calm himself. He then quickly turned and flew up to the door.

"Orko?" Adam said before Orko could call for the door to be opened.

"_I'll be fine." _Orko replied quickly and quietly. He said something louder in Goa'uld and the door was unlocked and opened for him. He flew out and the door was closed again.

OOO

The door closed and before either guard could ask any questions Orko flew off to the throne room. He was sure that Apophis was going to surface whether he liked it or not sooner or later and he had to find somewhere where he couldn't be seen changing from one person to the other. The throne room was probably the best place for it, since no-one would come in unless he granted them entrance.

He hoped that he and his friends had a plan soon. He didn't want to be like this for a moment longer. Not another day. He had part of Skeletor and Apophis inside him. The whole of Eternia needed to be freed of the Goa'uld but to Orko; it was like there was a little war raging inside him. It was partly between Skeletor's personality, Apophis trying to gain over-all control and Orko just trying to keep both at bay. There were also the two sides, as in good and evil. Easy enough to figure who was on which side but there was more evil than Orko could take.

Orko got to the throne room doors. The guards out side recognised him and opened the doors for him. He flew in and sat on the throne.

'I feel so alone.' Orko cried within himself. Technically, yes, he wasn't alone but being the only one on the outside of that dungeon door, and probably the only one who would be able to save Eternia, he felt so…alone. That's the only word that could describe how he felt. Apophis entered his mind, it wasn't painful, Apophis wasn't trying to gain control…at the moment.

'_Why don't you give in now ho-Orko?' _Apophis corrected himself, trying to sound soothing. _'You feel desolate don't you…Orko? No-one knows how you feel now.' _Apophis was trying to gain the upper hand while Orko was down. This would make it easier for him to gain control in a few moments.

Orko remained silent. He didn't know what to think. He didn't want to fight with Apophis right now. He really wasn't in the mood for it at the moment. But…maybe Apophis was sort of right, no-one did know what the Trollan felt inside. He did fell slightly… 'desolate' as Apophis put it. Orko was so lost in his confusion that he didn't even notice as Apophis slowly and gradually gripped control.

Suddenly it came as a shock to him to find that he was loosing control. He only just realised and by this time Apophis was almost in control! Apophis saw Orko panicking and sped up his gaining control. Orko realised that it was useless and he wouldn't be able to keep his control even if he tried, so he gave in and let Apophis take over. Apophis took control.

"_Good host." _the Goa'uld gloated. He held his head high in his pride. _"Maybe you are starting to learn who your master is."_

Orko remained silent.

If things were normal Apophis' eyes would have flashed but they didn't do it in the normal way. Instead, deep in Apophis' eye sockets a small red light shone. It was only a dot in the darkness, but it shone and then faded. Apophis thought this strange but dismissed the matter.

"_Hmmmm, what should we do host, hm?"_

Again Orko remained silent. He didn't know what to say. Though he felt annoyed with himself for not seeing what Apophis was doing. Apophis caught this and managed as much of a smile as his new form would allow.

His host had put him in a difficult position. Orko had already told the guards that this was how he was to be seen. Apophis needed to be able to change back to his host's form so that he could trick his friends, but something was stopping him. He couldn't figure out what.

'_Host! What stops me from changing?' _Nothing came back in reply.

Apophis tried going through Orko's mind to see if he could find the information that way. But Orko seemed to be able to hide information as he wished, as he had proven before when Apophis was looking for who he now knew as Skeletor.

Apophis stopped. Maybe he could catch Orko off guard again later.

"_I want some entertainment." _This drew Orko's attention. _"Guard!" _Apophis shouted to the guards who were standing outside the doors. One of them entered, it was a Jaffa warrior.

"Yes my lord? You called?"

"_I would like some entertainment. Bring me one of the prisoners. No in fact bring me O'Neill." _The Jaffa bowed and exited the room, going to get O'Neill of the Tau'ri.

OOO

"O'Neill, come my lord wants to see you." The guard ordered. The Jaffa had just entered after being sent from Apophis.

Everyone in the dungeon thought this strange that Orko had just left, and yet he was sending for someone minutes after.

"And if I refuse?" Jack was just playing with the guard, though he no particular reason to. His only answer was the guard quickly turning and pointing his staff at Carter. "Alright, alright! I'm coming." Jack said, not bothering to hide the hatred from his voice.

The guard kept his staff weapon pointed and ready to fire. Jack walked up the stairs and edged his way past the guard. Once O'Neill was in front of him, the Jaffa walked on after him.

"Why did Orko send for Jack?" Adam wondered aloud after the door had been shut. "He'd only just left a minute or so ago."

"Well your friend seemed to be having trouble keeping Apophis back. Maybe he's Apophis now." Teal'c surmised. "He is finding it harder to control Apophis, just as Apophis seems to be getting an equal challenge. It will continue to get harder it seems."

"Then we have to think of something quick before something…terrible happens." Teela said, eyes closed and her head resting on her knees.

Author's Notes: Fact is that I think I should probably make them have a plan by now, thing is I don't have one. Oops! Right but if any of my readers do then I would appreciate them to either give me ideas or to use them fully as they come to me. So please Private Message me if you have anything. My email address is on my profile.


	19. So

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own He-man and the Masters of the Universe or Stargate SG1. Well no-one has suggested anything to me so I'm going to try this and hope this works out. Oh ya and I'm really sorry for taking SOOOOOO long on updating, since I have no excuses for taking so long. Please forgive me. Anyhoo hopes y'all like the chapter.

**So...  
**

"Hey maybe I could try ramming that wall." Ram Man pointed to the back wall with the little hole.

"I don't think so Rammy." Duncan told him. "From what we do know, apart from that window, I think the rest of the wall downwards is under ground. Firstly, that would be pretty hard on your head, and secondly, if you did get past the wall then we would still have to dig our way out, and even at such a short distance that would still take a while and by that time the aliens would know what was going on and stop us, even without Orko's say-so. That is if Orko is still Orko."

"Can you actually do that?" Daniel asked, as amazed and stunned at what he was hearing as the other two of the SG1 team.

"Uh-huh." Ram Man nodded with a slight smile on his face.

"But surely that could, well, cause terrible injuries, if it didn't kill you." Carter started to look more closely at Ram Man.

"Nah."

'If he can do that then what can the others do?' Carter wondered in her head. She looked around the group. As she looked more closely at the different peoples around the group, she wondered what type of world the team had actually come upon. Most were humans, big and bulky with muscle, apart for a few. Without realising, Teal'c was also on the same trail of thought.

"What other abilities do you possess among this group? You all seem to be very…different, from first glance."

Man-at-arms started first. "I am a simple warrior, and apart from a club, which is no longer in my possession, I only have technology on my side, which I also cannot access."

"I can use many different weapons." Teela stated after her father. "I mostly use a javelin like weapon but I am able to use swords, freeze-rays and all sorts."

"I am from Avion." Stratos came next. "All my people can fly. I use rockets, guns and the sort. I can also fly much faster than most of my people due to my rocket boosters on my back. Though that has been taken from me."

"I'm an Andreenid, from Andreenos." Buzz-Off. "I can also fly and have a staff that shoots light bolts out of the top. The aliens have taken this though."

"I can only raise my neck when I wish. It can be extended to incredible lengths and can also curve like a snake. I can use a few different types of weapons and I can enhance my sight in different ways, such as maybe seeing in the dark, though I need the help of technology to do this." 'I also wish I had better powers' he thought as he turned his head away.

"I'm an actor mainly but my different faces are often of some use." Man-E-Faces changed from human to robot to monster to human again. "It is not much but they each have their different uses. The monster has much strength, the robot, intelligence and as you now see me I'm somewhere in between."

"I can create great currents of air to circle and move in ways I wish." Sy-Klone. "I basically control air currents and such."

"And Roboto over there," Man-at-arms indicated the deactivated robot leaning against a pillar, "he is basically a good strategist. He is also equipped with weapons and such but with Apophis knowing what Orko knows, he was able to figure out that it would be in his best interests to deactivate Roboto. I can't reactivate him without my tools or a power source."

"I'm also a warrior though do not actually fight in the battles that often." the King added, "I will fight when I need to though. My wife here," he put an arm around Marlena, "is a simple woman." He said this with a smile, hoping Marlena wouldn't take it personally. She didn't.

Adam remained silent during all of this. He couldn't say of what use he was in battle. He was He-man. That was it. Such a simple thing to say, yet something that could not be said. He just kept quiet. Teela saw this and just shook her head slightly. Adam was always running out on battles. When we got out he would probably do the same thing he always does. Then He-man shows up. Wait……

"What happened to He-man?" Teela said suddenly out of the blue. Adam and Duncan glanced at each other; no-one saw the exchange.

"Yes what did happen to him?" Randor asked, picking up the trail.

"We don't know your majesty. When we were trying to get into the palace to try to rescue everyone, He-man got us through by fighting off a patrol which in turn let us pass. We had to leave him, he told us to go, and the last we saw of him was when he was fighting some Goa'uld."

"Who is this He-man of whom you speak?" Teal'c queried.

"He's Eternia's champion, Eternia's defender. Though, he could not help this time it seems." Man-At-Arms answered before any others could. "Even if he has not been captured, then it is best that he stays away, there are too many Goa'uld for even him to take on his own to get to us. Speaking of which, what if we found a way to contact other Masters on the outside? Such as Moss Man, Zodak. Both should already know of what is happening to Eternia, maybe they will help if they can?"

"But first we need a way to contact these people, whoever they are." Daniel put in.

"Yes, hmmmmm…" Duncan began to think. Silence came over the group.

"Wonder what's happened to Jack." Daniel thought aloud.

Carter looked at her watch, "It's been nearly an hour."

"If Apophis is doing to your friend what he did to me then they may be a while. Unless Orko stops them like he did with me, but I doubt it." Adam said, remembering the painful experience well. Orko had been so sorry that that had happened, after all this was over, the little guy probably wouldn't be the same ever again.

The sound of Goa'uld voices came from outside and the SG team all looked up, hoping. A few Eternians looked up as well. Once unlocked, the door opened and in came two guards holding the colonel in a very uncomfortable way, though he was unconscious. They literally dragged him down the stairs and let him fall to the ground. Luckily Meckaneck was near by and was able to catch the top half of the colonel's body before it hit the ground; he then carefully laid Jack down. Once the guards had exited and the door shut, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Man-At-Arms came over to Mekaneck and O'Neill.

"Sir?" Carter lightly tapped his face. O'Neill's eyes slowly opened and he groaned. His hand came up to his head, rubbing it slightly.

"I hate those things, that little b-st-rd."

"Sir? What did he-"

"He used that hand clasp thing on me!" O'Neill broke in; he suddenly sat up but immediately regretted it and grabbed his head.

"You should probably just stay still for a minute." Man-At-Arms said with his calm voice. "The hand clasp, that's that thing on his right hand isn't it?"

"Yah." Daniel said, remembering many past experiences in which he had been under the hand clasp.

Jack rubbed his face as the pain began to go away. "He didn't want to know anything, just play with me, the little…" Jack trailed away.

"Sir while you've be gone we've been trying to come up with a plan to get out of here." Carter informed the colonel.

"Yah? Well what have you got so far?"

"Not really much of anything yet sir."

O'Neill sighed, closed his eyes and put his face in his hands.

OOO

'WHY DID YOU DO THAT APOPHIS?' Orko panicked and shouted at Apophis through his mind.

The System Lord just laughed at how much he had distressed his host. Truthfully his host had stopped him at the last minute and stopped him from playing with Jack O'Neill any longer. This was a bit of a nuisance but he had had a good laugh out of it all.

"_I'll tell you why I am doing this, host! Not only is it for my entertainment but also because of your rebellious ways! Defy me once more and next time it will be someone much closer to you! I know you don't know the colonel as well as I, but I know that it makes you suffer to see that your hands are the ones torturing him." _Apophis laughed to himself about his own cleverness.

The system lord would have said more, were it not for a knock at the throne room doors that enquired if the person on the other side could gain entrance. Apophis looked up.

"_Enter." _Apophis ordered. A jaffa warrior entered the room. _"Speak."_

"My lord, the gliders have finished coming through the chaapa'ai." The Jaffa knelt before his master.

"_Good. We shall begin tomorrow."_ The warrior bowed, and then left the throne room. _"You see host? There is nothing you can do now. I am ready. I shall take each kingdom in turn! And one by one this world shall fall, and recognise me as a god!" _

Author's Notes: As I said before, I try not to use colourful language but that is how O'Neill would put things and so I can't really change that since he's not my character. I realise that for such a long wait this chapter wasn't much of anything, just introductions on people that you all know. I realise that pretty much all readers know what each of the masters do but…well… ah well.

I shall get writing straight away! Stay tuned!


	20. No!

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own He-man or Stargate. I felt that I owed at least two chapters for my laziness, probably more. But I hope this is okay. Enjoy!

Thank you to Whippedcream for the nice review.

**No!**

It was early morning. Apophis floated, looking out over Eternos City. It was his. Soon the whole of Eternia would be also. If only his host, Orko, would stop being such a nuisance. But there is nothing that can be done about that. Eventually he would have to either join a Goa'uld symbiote to one of the Trollan's friends…or kill one of his friends. He would deal with that later. After all, Orko wasn't doing anything at the moment. Apophis stopped at this.

But both he and his host were finding it hard to stay in control for long. Now, they were changing without even trying to, or with very little effort. It was erratic, annoying and could lead to problems. If either changed in the middle of something happening, then it could be disastrous, for both of them, for what he was planning, and for whatever his host was doing.

Apophis was very irritated at this, not being able to see what his host was doing. But, again, nothing could be done about it.

Suddenly, from the left of his vision, Apophis saw movement. He turned to see the first of the gliders, heading for…….what was the place called…..Andreenos? Yes, that was it. He had an Andreenid warrior in his dungeon. Buzz-Off wasn't it? Yes. Names of certain people weren't hidden from him for some reason; his host didn't seem to see the need to do so. Just as well.

Apophis breathed in sharply as a pain started forming in his head. Even he didn't know what this was. His host didn't know that's for sure. Apophis was guessing that it was probably something to consider in the future. Maybe this race of people, what were they called, Trollans? They obviously couldn't have a symbiote joined to them; even a system lord couldn't deal with this all the time. The sooner he got the information the better.

OOO

"Sounds like gliders." Daniel surmised.

"What could Apophis be doing?" Teela wondered aloud.

"We don't know. Honestly, we've never been on a planet that was being taken over by Goa'uld. We've been on worlds that are either taken over by Goa'uld or aren't. We've never really been in the middle as such." Carter offered.

The dungeon door opened and a Jaffa stepped through.

"Which one of you is……" he paused for a minute, remembering the name, "Buzz-Off?" Buzz-Off got up slowly, not saying anything. "Come with me. My lord wishes to see you." The last sentence came with a merciless smile.

Buzz-Off rose to the top step and followed the Jaffa out.

OOO

Outside the dungeon, Buzz-Off followed the man. He expected to have to go through the same thing that either Adam went through or what the colonel had gone through. Eventually they came to the throne room doors.

"Apophis wishes to see this…." The Jaffa turned to look at Buzz-Off, not knowing what to call him. Buzz-Off narrowed his eyes at the man. "…this…ha'shak."

At this one guard called to Apophis through the closed doors. A replying call came back, allowing them entrance.

The Jaffa entered with Buzz-Off following a pace or so behind.

Buzz-Off found it slightly difficult to see probably in the throne room, he had to strain his eyes to see properly. The light wasn't much better than the light in the dungeon. The only light was from the splitting through the curtains, and through this he could see Apophis floating with his back towards them.

The Jaffa turned around went behind Buzz-Off. He forced the Andreenid onto his knees, which very uncomfortable. He then made Buzz-Off's head to be facing downwards, again this was an annoyance. The Jaffa then knelt beside Buzz-Off, still with his hand on the back of the insectoids head.

"My lord. I have brought the one you asked for."

Without turning round Apophis simply said, _"Ti'u, bradio." _

"Yes my lord." The Jaffa bowed his head and exited the room. Once the doors had been shut Buzz-Off raised his head to look at Apophis, waiting.

"_Bowe." _Apophis commanded, pointing his finger to the ground beside him.

"I don't speak goa'uld. You'll have to say it in my language." Buzz-Off said matter-of-factually. Apophis still kept his back to him.

"_Come here." _Buzz-Off walked up to his side. _"Look out, and tell me what you see." _The system lord swept his hand out to indicate the city.

"I see a city polluted and contaminated with treacherous aliens such as yourself." Apophis chuckled at this. He had expected this sort of attitude.

"_Anything else?" _Apophis said, still not looking at Buzz-Off. Buzz-Off looked again. What he had just said pretty much concluded all that he thought. Then he noticed the gliders flying out of the city. It might be valuable to find out what the Goa'uld were doing. So he pointed at the gliders.

"You didn't use those things when you so brutally captured us and slaughtered well over a hundred of our guards. Probably more to total for the innocent killed. What are you doing?"

"_You have good observational skills."_

"Thank you for the compliment, but that doesn't answer my question." Buzz-Off turned his head to face Apophis.

"_I don't have to answer any of your questions. Though I shall answer at least this one." _All the while Apophis didn't look at Buzz-Off. _"I am sending my soldiers to take a place that you will have heard of. You home I believe, Andreenos." _Buzz-Off's face contained a mix of emotions, anger, anxiety, sadness, distraught, as well as a mixture of others. _"You might ask how I know this. First of all, you look very much like the people who live there, and secondly, my host cannot hide everything from me. He also seems to be busier trying to hide other information from me. Though I have yet to figure out what this information is."_

"No! How could you - !" Buzz-Off raised his hand to strike Apophis. But –

"_Stop!" _Apophis still didn't look at the Andreenid. Buzz-Off froze in place. _"Tsk tsk." _Apophis raised his hand and grabbed Buzz-Off with his mind. The system lord moved his hand slowly towards the centre of the throne room and Buzz-Off, still frozen, moved through the curtains and to the spot Apophis' pointed.

Apophis released Buzz-Off and instantly the warrior charged him. When Buzz-Off was only inches away. Apophis quickly turned and grabbed the Andreenids wrists as they made a grab for his throat.

As he stared into the warriors eyes, he felt his strength almost…..draining away? What was happening? Orko wasn't trying to take control. It was just happening. Orko also saw what was happening. Buzz-Off's hands were getting closer to Apophis' neck. Was it Apophis who was in control now? Or was it Orko? Buzz-Off saw that something had changed, and stopped forcing his hands towards……Orko? The Trollan's hands still held Buzz-Off's wrists, but more loosely and weren't pushing the insect-like hands away. For just a second Orko came through, and he tilted his head, looking into Buzz-Off's green insectoid eyes.

"Buzz-Off..." his voice was barely a whisper. Suddenly he tossed his head to the side. _"Arrrhhh!" _Apophis let go of Buzz-Off and grabbed his head. He didn't know what was going on. Buzz-Off backed up, also not knowing what to do.

'Maybe if I can get out of here, I could get help.' Buzz-Off pondered. He rose off the ground and started to fly out of the room and up into the sky.

"_No!" _Apophis turned on him and raised his hand up to Buzz-Off who was now at least 30m up in the air. He tried to grab him with his mind but he couldn't concentrate. His hand came back to his head trying to shut out whatever was happening to him.

Apophis raised his hand again. Buzz-Off stopped, feeling something tugging at his ankle. He looked down and there was nothing there, but he looked towards Apophis and saw him with his hand raised. He still had one hand on his head. Obviously he wasn't quite able to focus, and was only just able to grab Buzz-Off.

Buzz-Off looked forward and began to flap his wings at amazing rates, trying to break free from the hold. As he did this he mumbled to himself.

"Come on Orko. Distract him." He continued to press forward. He closed his eyes and used all the strength he had. He felt the grip on his ankle loosening slightly…ever so slightly.

Back on the balcony, Orko realised what was going on and kicked in. He attacked Apophis with his mind.

"_Arrrhhh!" _Apophis let go of Buzz-Off, bringing his hand to his head as a new pain entered his head.

Buzz-Off pretty much did a roly-poly in mid-air from the sudden let go on his ankle. He quickly righted himself and flew as fast as he could forward. He didn't know where to go exactly. He couldn't go to Andreenos; he might just get captured again. He flew towards the forest. He could at least hide there, and maybe he could find Moss Man. He nodded to himself.

He heard a shout below him and he looked down. Goa'uld and Jaffa warriors had seen him. They raised there staff weapons and began firing on Buzz-Off.

"Oh great! Just what I need." Buzz-Off cursed. Red lights began to fly past him; he made his flight erratic trying to avoid the firing that was aimed at him.

A little longer and he was over the forest. He dived into it, trying to miss trees as he went. He sat on a nearby tree branch. Taking a rest, breathing heavily.

"Now, to find Moss Man." Buzz-Off sighed.

Author's Notes: Ha'shak means 'fool', for anybody who is interested. Bradio in this case means 'now go'.


	21. Moss Man

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this whole story, nothing to do with Stargate SG1 or He-man and the Masters of the Universe. Sorry for the long wait.

Awen1923 – thank you. Again sorry for the long wait, a bit of writer's block, hehe.

**Moss Man**

"Hey look!" Mekaneck pointed out the minute window that led to the outside. Duncan came over to where Mekaneck sat and looked at where he was pointing.

"Is that…" Man-At-Arms squinted at the tiny figure in the blue sky. It was too small for human eyes to see. He turned to Mekaneck who had already started adjusting his visor to compensate for the distance. "…Buzz-Off?"

"Yes." He reported, confusion in his tone.

"What?"

"Well, he doesn't seem to be moving but he's not hovering either. He looks like he's trying to get away. But I can't see anything around him that would be stopping him."

Man-At-Arms turned to the out-worlders. The three humans then turned to Teal'c.

"The Goa'uld do not posses any technology which could do what you describe. Or at least they did not when I was Apophis' prime."

"But Orko is now Apophis, and with the magic of Skeletor inside him, it seems he is able to control his magic. The Goa'uld also seems to have had some effect on his magic." Sy-Klone suggested.

"Yes." Duncan nodded to Sy-Klone, following his trail, he then turned to Mekaneck. "Look for Orko." But the man was already stretching his neck out the window to have a look. Before venturing out the window he looked around to make sure no-one would see him. Once satisfied he stuck his head out a little. He was not going to risk it. If someone came, his head would only be a few centimetres from the window so he could duck in easily and quickly.

Mekaneck looked around for Orko, and there he was. The Trollan was on the balcony of the throne room and had his hand outstretched towards Buzz-Off. He suddenly flinched and his hand was brought back to his head, as if in pain. Mekaneck looked to where Buzz-Off had been and found that he was somersaulting towards the Evergreen Forest. The Insectoid quickly righted himself and flew straight for the forest, dodging fire from the staff weapons. Once Buzz-Off had disappeared from Mekaneck's view Mekaneck lowered his head until it rested safely on his shoulders.

"Buzz-Off escaped." He affirmed with a small smile on his odd features.

"Good." King Randor said, "Now, let us hope that he can find someone."

OOO

Buzz-Off walked through the Evergreen Forest, looking for any way to find Moss Man. He knew how important it was to find someone, anyone, who could help, but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering. He kept thinking about his home land, Andreenos. He kept thinking about how he should probably be there to help fight against the Goa'uld. But he figured he was needed more here.

But what if Andreenos fell because he hadn't been there. He wasn't thinking that he was the best warrior and the whole battle depended on him, but he was the best in Andreenos, and a whole battle could be dependant on the fact that one side had one more man than the other side.

But he was needed here. He was needed to find any of the other masters. As many of the other masters. He continued walking, not really sure where he was headed, and thinking about what he should do. Fly to Andreenos, or stay near Eternos City.

"What's on your mind?"

Startled, Buzz-Off quickly turned to the voice and braced his wings ready to take off into the air. But as he turned, he saw Moss Man, leaning against a tree quite casually. He walked over to Buzz-Off, every time he lifted his foot off the ground there was a little out line of moss-like flowers in his foot's shape.

"I need to gather the masters." Buzz-Off said, having decided that it would be best to stay here.

"Yes, I thought as much." The plant man replied looking in the direction on Eternos City. "What exactly has happened?"

"Some aliens came through the Stargate in the Sands of Time. They marched in and took over the city. I managed to escape though, so I'm trying to find others for help. And believe it or not, we have Skeletor on our side, in more ways than one possibly."

Moss Man raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anymore on the subject.

Moss Man walked with Buzz-Off through the forest, and as they did Buzz-Off explained everything, and Moss Man listened intently.

OOO

Apophis paced around the throne room, if one can pace while above the ground, thumping walls when ever he came close. He cursed in goa'uld and thumped his fist again. How could he have been so stupid!

Guards burst into the throne room with their staff weapons at the ready. They had heard all the commotions and had seen Buzz-Off fly out of the city.

"My lord! He has flown out of the city! Should we go search for him?"

"_No! He will probably go to Andreenos and be killed along with his fellow Andreenids. No. I will rest now, and when I awake we will kill all those in the dungeon! Now go!"_

"Kel'sha Apophis." The guards bowed and left the room.

Apophis mentally turned to Orko and started attacking him.

'_Host! It is because of you that your friends will die! Maybe if you tell me what I want to know then I might spare at least one of them and join them to a Goa'uld!'_

Orko was speechless. He was afraid, terribly afraid. He knew he couldn't give the information to Apophis, thing is, it was getting more and more difficult to hide it from the Goa'uld inside him. Maybe, by tomorrow, he would be in control and some how stop the proceedings.

'_No!'_ Apophis had heard what he was thinking. Had Orko been separate from Apophis he would have cringed back in fear. This was worse than Skeletor. This was probably worse than Apophis when at his norm, but the two mixed together just made something grotesque, horrific and fearful to all around it. _'I will hold out till tomorrow! I am Apophis! You will obey me host! By tomorrow, once your friends have died at your hands, if you have not given me the information I require then I will separate from you and destroy you myself. So that no other may have the knowledge that you posses!' _

Having said this Apophis continued to harass Orko for a few more minutes before stopping and sitting upon 'his' throne. He tried to calm down and stop the anger but could not. He then thought maybe it was better that he kept the anger he held. He would then be more motivated in the punishments that would follow the next day.

He got up and floated over to the sarcophagus. He twisted something on the top to open it, not wanting to waste his strength in opening it with his mind when he could just as easily open it manually.

He lowered himself into the device and once he lay still inside it the sarcophagus slowly closed, and he fell asleep.

Had Apophis not been so angry, he would have thought things through and realised that maybe sleeping in the sarcophagus was not such a good idea. Since when he awoke it might be Orko in control. Or maybe that if he had waited until his next control period to order the killing of the Trollan's friends he could have ensured that he would be in control at all times. But as it was, he did not, and so ensured the events that were to follow, and forfeited his reign on Eternia.

OOO

As Apophis rested and the prisoners in the dungeon wondered how they would ever get out of the situation, the floor seemed to rumble, and move inside the armoury. Cracks appeared in the floor, and hues of green appeared through it.

Plants, strong vines and the like, crawled up through the floor. The plants grabbed as many weapons as possible. Though they seemed to have their own mind, making sure to grab all the Eternian weapons, including Buzz-Off's axe-like weapon, the human weapons and a couple of Goa'uld weaponry.

The greenery then crawled back from whence it came and disappeared into the ground, leaving a gaping hole in its place.


	22. Escape

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. It's as simple as that.

Whippedcream – thanks for reviewing.

**Escape**

Cracks appeared in the middle of the dungeon floor. Everyone backed up; they stared at the floor and tensed. Through it came small vines, but following these vines came a huge bud, a big ball of some sort. Once it had settled itself covering the hole. It slowly opened to reveal Moss Man, with Buzz-Off by his side. Buzz-Off carried his axe, and around the two, vines appeared from the hole, carrying other weapons.

"We took them from the armoury." Moss Man explained. As he said this the plants brought each device to its owner and the owner gladly took it, apart from the SG team. They were slightly confused and found this all hard to take in.

"Daniel?" O'Neill turned to his colleague.

"It's alright," O'Neill looked up at Moss Man, "my friends will not hurt you, and your weapons, strange as they are, seemed to be untouched. I have certainly done nothing to them." Moss Man was smiling at them reassuringly. The four hesitantly took their weapons.

"Friends?" The Colonel raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." Moss Man replied, "I control the plant world, I talk to them, understand them, feed them and so on."

O'Neill turned to the other three on his team. "Welcome to the funny farm kids." Carter tried not to smile, Teal'c did not understand the Earth joke and Daniel shot the Colonel and exasperated look. Jack saw the look Daniel was giving him. "Oh come on." He sighed, knowing how Daniel hated it when he didn't respect the inhabitants of another world.

All of the Eternians looked a little confused about what had just been said, not knowing what it meant, but let it pass. Marlena was smiling however, she understood the joke. She remembered when she had first come to Eternia. She had found it hard to take a lot of things in. Earth didn't have magic and wasn't as technologically advanced as Eternia.

Randor looked down at his wife to find her smiling, which he found odd since he didn't get it at all. But of course; she was from Earth, so it was only logical that she would understand the jokes, quips or sayings that came out of these people's mouths. He would ask about it later. He turned to Moss Man and Buzz-Off.

"I am glad to see you are okay Buzz-Off."

"Thank you Majesty."

"Now, can you help us Moss Man?"

"I believe so. I am ready and waiting." Buzz-Off and Moss Man sat down.

"Good." Randor faced the rest of the group. "I believe that at least one or two of us should head for the throne room, maybe Orko can contact Skeletor, ask him to join us, if he is willing." He didn't sound confident but continued. "The rest should head to other parts of the palace. I would suggest that someone accompanies the Earthers." Randor looked over at SG1 and smiled, "No disrespect intended. I simply think this will help you around the palace."

"Yes, of course." Daniel smiled, speaking before Jack did, hoping that Jack wouldn't add in anything.

"Or you don't trust us." O'Neill said anyway.

"No, I believe we can trust you. As I said, this is simply to help you around the palace."

O'Neill looked at the man and finally sighed, "Fine."

"I think Adam and I should go find Orko, Your Highness." Duncan suggested. Randor trusted his old friend's judgment and nodded.

Duncan chanced a look at Adam. The Prince saw it and nodded slightly. Duncan had suggested this so that Adam could get away at some point and change into He-man, now that he had his Sword of Power. He would have to do it before they got to Orko though. Both Duncan and Orko knew about the Prince being He-man and Cringer being Battle Cat, but Orko had someone else with him inside his body. Hopefully the Trollan had been able to keep the information from Apophis. But Orko did have a lot of things on and in his mind at the moment.

"Moss Man," Randor continued, "you should attack from the outside. If Skeletor is willing, he will join you." Moss Man nodded, he was a little disappointed but hid it well.

Randor turned to SG1. "Would you prefer to stick together, as a four?"

"That would be nice." From the Colonel.

"Very well. But if I may I would like to put Sy-Klone with you for the reasons I presented earlier."

"Sure." O'Neill looked a little confused. "Who is this, Sy-Klone? I know you all said early but my memory's not that good." Daniel rolled his eyes.

Sy-Klone raised his hand to indicate where he was. "I am Sy-Klone. I would be honoured to be a part of your team for the time being."

"What about the robot?" Carter indicated Roboto. "If he is as powerful as you say he is, then surely he would be able to help in some way. Surely there is some way that we could activate him?"

"As I said before, I would need my tools and a power source. His old one has been removed, but by a staff blast and not by simply opening him up. Not surprising I suppose, since Orko doesn't know how to do it." Duncan frowned slightly as he said this. There had been many an occasion when Orko had messed with something in his workshop or tried helping when he had no idea about what was going on. Carter thought for a moment.

"How does it-"

"Captain…" O'Neill cut her off. Knowing that she could certainly talk for hours about science geeky stuff, and by the looks of things, Man-At-Arms seemed like he could do like wise. The colonel also knew that he wouldn't understand a thing that would be said during the conversation. "…I like to see that you've made a new friend who might actually be able to understand you once in a while, but," he held one finger up, "we have other priorities at the moment." He talked as if he were talking to a child.

"Yes sir." Carter looked down to the ground with a smile on her face. She also knew that Jack wouldn't be able to understand what she would say if she started discussing science with Man-At-Arms.

Adam was smiling in the corner as well. He had no doubt that the colonel felt like he felt sometimes when Duncan and Teela started talking science.

"Are those gliders, whatever you called them, any threat?" Teela asked.

"Indeed." Teal'c answered her question, "Someone should head to where the Goa'uld keep the gliders, and there disable as many as possible. This should be done before we are detected, if possible."

"Then they'll all be on the ground where we can get at them easily."

"Indeed."

"My team'll do that." O'Neill said. "We've done this sort of thing before. We'll just stick a couple of C-4's on the suckers."

"Very well." King Randor nodded, not knowing what a C-4 was but continued. "Stratos, Buzz-Off. You will join Moss Man." Both warriors nodded. "Teela, Ram Man, Mekaneck, Man-E-Faces, Marlena," he smiled at her, "you all will be with me, and we will make our way through the palace. Everyone clear?"

There were slight nods from everyone.

"Moss Man, can you get us out of here?"

With that, the plant man looked to the door. He telepathically requested that the plants do his biding. A vine slithered up to the door, like a snake, but in the air. It wrapped itself round the door's handle. Then another vine followed. This one was much thinner that the first. It inserted itself into the lock, and then waited for four more, thicker, bulkier vines to reach the door. Moss Man closed his eyes and listened through one of the vines. He listened to make sure that no-one, other than the two guards, were outside. Once satisfied, the smallest vine began to twist and turn, picking the lock. Everything that happened next happened within the blink of an eye. The thin vine pulled back, the one holding the handle opened the door and the bulky ones grabbed the guards outside, wrapping around the surprised guards mouths and tying their arms to their waists. The guards were brought inside the dungeon.

"On three, let them go." Jack said, standing up with a zat gun in his hand. "1…2…3!" The vines let go and Jack shot each Jaffa once, rendering them unconscious. Duncan ran over to them and put his index and middle fingers on their necks, checking for a pulse. Carter saw what he was doing.

"Don't worry," Duncan looked up, "one shot only knocks them unconscious, the second shot kills and then the third makes them disappear."

Duncan looked into her eyes. She was telling the truth. He did not want any killing. He would not even wish it on Skeletor. Unfortunately, Skeletor did not necessarily feel the same way. He nodded.

"We should get moving."

Buzz-Off, Stratos and Moss Man gathered together. Moss Man called upon his plants and they were surrounded by a huge bud. Much like the one through which Buzz-Off and Moss Man made their entrance. They then left through the hole in the ground which was made earlier by the entrance of the bud, disappearing from site.

Everyone else quietly made their way out of the dungeon door. They went in different directions, splitting off into their different groups.

Author's Notes:

There you go Dr 101, O'Neill will get to blow stuff up, maybe in the next chapter :D


	23. It begins

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Sorry for the long wait, I will try better, and hopefully something will come out of it. Y'know, I think I'm gonna' give up on titles, though I'd better not do that in the middle of the story...I don't know...anyhoo, enjoy!

**It begins...**

As soon as they came out of the dungeon they split off into their various groups, Adam and Duncan went with Randor's group, while SG1 went off with Sy-Klone in the other direction. No-one spoke until they got to the corridor where Duncan and Adam would head to the throne room. Duncan and King Randor exchanged a look as if to say good luck, and then they went their separate ways. Duncan and Adam ran down their passage until they could no longer hear the other group. Then Duncan turned to Prince Adam and nodded. The Prince took out his sword of power and raised it high. Cringer, although he had not been assigned to any particular group had been following, but now realised what was going on and hid behind Duncan.

"By the power of Grayskull! I have the power!" Prince Adam was enveloped in mystical light and transformed into Eternia's champion. He then pointed the sword in Cringer's direction and Duncan stepped to the side. The cat was bathed in the same light and transformed into the powerful steed and companion that was always by He-man's side.

Once the light had subsided both warriors looked at each other and knew that they would not be alone for long. Almost instantly they heard guards coming in their direction. They hid round a corner and waited for the guards to show. There were only two, and they ran past He-man and Man-at-arms, saw Battle Cat and were lowering their weapons when both were knocked unconscious by a hit to the backs of their necks. There was nowhere to hide the bodies so the best that could be managed was to prop them up against a wall.

He-man, Man-at-arms and Battle Cat hurried down the corridor. They were close to the throne room. Now they came to a t-section. If they turned left then the throne room doors were a little over ten meters away, but there were guards standing outside. Man-at-arms turned to He-man and indicated that there were two and counted down from five on his fingers. 4…3…they got their weapons ready…2…1! They ran round the corner and quickly knocked the guards unconscious. He-man put his ear to the door. He couldn't hear anything inside. He quietly turned the handle on the right door and gently pushed it open. It was dark inside. Sunlight was coming through the curtains that led onto the balcony, but all other sources of light were either off or closed. They could just make out the thrones, one bigger than the other, and from what they could see no-one was on either of them. He-man looked down to see Battle Cat moving off in front of him, but he wasn't going to the thrones, he was going slightly right. He-man looked in that direction, and now that he looked he could see a faint slit of light coming out of something. Duncan saw it too and they both followed Battle Cat. When they got to the source of light they could make out what looked like some sort of coffin, though it was much bigger. Man-at-arms felt around the top of the object and found something seemed to be able to turn. This was probably how you would open the device. Before they had left the dungeons Carter had told him that Apophis might be inside something like this and she had explained how to open it. Duncan looked at He-man and the warrior instantly stood ready, ready to grab whatever might be inside in case it decided to jump out. Duncan looked back at the object and turned the object on the top. The device seemed to come to life. The top of the sarcophagus split in two and showed its contents within. Slowly, as light filled the room, the body inside was lifted higher, until the whole machine stopped all together. The light still surrounded Orko's body, but he did not wake for a second.

Then they saw slits of yellow under his hat. He slowly awoke to find He-man's sword pointed at him. He looked from the end of the sword to He-man. He was about to say how the sword was not necessary when pain filled his head. He shut his eyes and grabbed his head under his hat. The pain was worse than before, and Apophis was not causing this, at least, not intentionally. After a minute the pain subsided and Orko looked up at his friends.

"Orko?" He-man knew about the spell that Orko had used to ensure that Apophis could not waltz around pretending to be the jester, but he still doubted his friend's magical capabilities, even just a little bit. Orko took a deep breath and nodded. The pain hadn't gone completely, now it felt like a really, really bad headache, but at least now he could concentrate a little more. "Orko, we need you to contact Skeletor. Ask him to come to the palace and help in our fight against the Goa'uld. That is, we're assuming that because you have some of his magic that you can contact him?"

Orko nodded again, and a sharp pain hit him. He tried to ignore it and concentrate on contacting Skeletor. He closed his eyes and sent his thoughts to the Lord of Evil. The pain grew and his hands came to his head. He still sent his thoughts to Skeletor. Skeletor was definitely receiving them, since Orko could detect some annoyance coming from the bane of all things that are good, or was that from himself? He couldn't tell, he was frustrated, he knew, at having to keep Apophis back constantly, but it seemed to him that Skeletor was also annoyed, but … he couldn't quite tell. He finally opened his eyes and lowered his hands. He looked up at his friends.

"I think I got through to him, but I can't be sure, and even if he did receive me…there's no certainty that he'll show." Orko sounded very uncertain; he could hear it in his own voice.

"And what about you, Orko?" Duncan asked, noticing that Orko's ears kept twitching and he seemed to keep wincing. The Trollan didn't meet his friends' eyes, he looked down at his hands and began to wring them, and fiddling with his sleeves until once more pain entered his head.

"Neither of us knows what's going on," he said, once the pain had gone, speaking of Apophis and himself, "sometimes we'll just change randomly, we can feel it coming, but it's nothing to do with either of us. And we change more regularly now, without even trying. It's getting harder to keep things from him and…arh!" He actually cried out this time, so much so that it shocked both He-man and Man-at-arms. He-man put a firm hand on Orko's shoulder.

"C'mon, we'd better get moving. Just hold on a little longer, Orko."

OOO

Sy-Klone was finding it a little difficult adjusting to the way SG1 worked. The rules to creeping around trying to remain unseen were basically the same, but there were also hand signals and such that he had to learn quickly. One which he did manage to work out fairly easily and quickly was the stop signal, this one was simple, the person in the lead would stop and raise their hand. On this occasion, Colonel O'Neill was up front, when he suddenly held up his for a halt. Sy-Klone had learnt that when a halt was called for that this was the time to flatten oneself against the nearest wall. All five of them stood there listening, Jaffa footsteps. Since there was nowhere to hide, they waited there for the Jaffa to reach them. When they did, Sy-Klone was the first to act. He stepped out in front of the guards and used his powers to wrap them up in a whirlwind. Within said whirlwind the guards were knocked together, they hit and fell, unconscious within seconds. This being the first time they had seen his powers, SG1 just looked at him with amazement clearly written on their faces. The team, however, quickly got over their amazement and continued to move through the Eternian palace. Soon enough they reached where they thought the Goa'uld were using as a hangar bay. They stayed there, waiting for guards to go past, as SG1 began to take out little yellow packages. The little packages were undoubtedly the C4 mentioned before since they had 'C-4' written in big black letters on the top. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c both took two of the C4 each and and ran in a half crouched manner into the hangar bay. Jack ran to the right line of gliders while Teal'c ran to the left. Sy-Klone was very interested in what they were doing and therefore watched very closely what they were doing from where he was next to Carter and Daniel. Once Teal'c and Jack got back all five of them moved on again. Sy-Klone wanted to find out what they had just done, but thought it wiser to keep quiet and ask questions later. They continued on till they reached a place through which they could see the outside. Here they waited until the appropriate time to set off the C4. O'Neill sat there with a sort of switch in his hand, the actual button on the switch was under a red hatch, to make sure that the button wasn't accidentally pressed at the wrong moment. Jack had the flap up and was looking outside the palace.

Then he saw what he was waiting for, green plants approached the palace along with two hovering being. They began to attack the guards, that's what he had waited for. Jack pushed the button. Sy-Klone heard and felt the explosion, as did many others within and around the Eternian palace.

Author's Notes: Hopefully the next one will come a bit more quickly...fingers crossed...


End file.
